Best Laid Plans
by Powerfulweak
Summary: Genderswapped Sabriel - Gabrielle Milton enjoys what she does: planning weddings & making dreams come true while ensuring that every couple she meets gets the fairytale they want. When Samantha Winchester, bride-to-be of Gabrielle's former classmate Luke "Lucifer" Park, walks into her office, her world is turned upside down. Written for SPN Femslash Minibang
1. Chapter 1

When Gabrielle Milton was 8 years old, she attended her first wedding.

Her cousin Anna was getting married and the event was the most glorious thing she ever experienced in her entire life: the dresses, the decorations, the dancing, _the cake_. Gabrielle had never seen anything as amazing as a wedding in her entire life. That evening as her parents drove her home, the bouquet she'd caught clutched tightly in her lap, she decided that she wanted a wedding just like that one. From that day forward, it became her mission.

Over the following years, Gabby filled notebook after notebook with sketches, clippings from magazines like "Bride" and "The Knot", and photographs of destinations that would make for a perfect honeymoon. Her parents thought it was adorable, a little girl planning her dream wedding, but they assumed that eventually something else would grab their daughter's typically highly-unfocused attention.

It never did, though. Well into her teens, Gabby was still carrying around wedding magazines in her backpack, scouring them with any spare time she had. The walls of her room were covered in pinned images of happy couples and women in ethereal white gowns looking virginal and demure.

If anyone ever found out about Gabby's interest, they were quick to ask who the lucky man was going to be. It always came as a surprise when Gabby declared, very firmly, that she didn't like boys. Like, _at all_.

It was an even greater surprise when Gabby revealed to her parents one evening, sometime in her sophomore year of college, that she wasn't sure she she even _wanted_ to get married anymore.

Her parents, while constantly supportive of their daughter, were confused as to what caused this shift.

Most of the blame fell on the couples she saw around her. While her parents had a solid marriage, Gabby felt disillusioned by the large number of people that seemed to get married for, what she felt, were the wrong reasons. So many of her parents' friends and family married someone because they were getting on in years or because they felt obligated after such a long time together.

Even her cousin Anna, whose first wedding set off Gabby's love, seemed to float in and out of relationships and marriages like they were fashion trends. It made Gabby sad to see people equating comfort and love as mutually exclusive.

In spite of her new vow of celibacy, Gabriel found a way to put a positive spin on it: Wedding Planning. Years of obsessing over wedding magazines and bridal shops had given her an in-depth knowledge of the business.

Her first client was her cousin Anna, getting married for the fourth time.

Gabby enjoyed planning other people's weddings much more than she ever did imagining her own. She got to be part of this wonderful and romantic event without the hassle of real world stress or problems.

For Gabrielle, she only ever saw her clients living happily ever after.

* * *

 _ **23 years later**_

Gabby breezes into her office on Monday morning, two cups of coffee and a white paper bag in hand. Her business partner Castiel sits at his desk, barely looking up from his laptop as she sweeps by.

"Hey there, Castiel," she offers.

"You're late," Cas mutters.

"Office hours don't begin until 9 a.m. It's only 8:52.," Gabby counters. "That's not even close to late." Cas shakes his head.

"' _7 Habits_ ' says to be proactive. Being early is part of that," Cas says. Gabby smirks and stands in front of his desk, setting the bag down and placing a hand on her hip.

"Funny, I thought I was the one in charge here?" Gabby asks sardonically. "I mean is _does_ say 'Milton Weddings and Events' on the door, right? Last I checked, you were a Novak."

"A _Novak-Milton,_ " Castiel corrects. "And it's a fifty-fifty split."

"Was my business first," Gabby says, setting both drinks down and removing her coat. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be at that horrible accounting firm, playing Cones of Dunshire or whatever."

"It was Magic the Gathering and it was _one time_ ," Castiel sighs in aggravation and swipes a hand over his face. "God, I hate you sometime."

"You love me," Gabby insists.

"I love you because you're my cousin," he clarifies. "I don't have a choice."

"No, you love me because you love me." She picks up the paper bag and one of the cups. "I brought you a dirty chai and a honey bun," she sing-songs. Castiel's shoulders slump and he looks up longingly at the food. He takes the items and mumbles a 'thank you' before reaching into the bag. He takes a hearty bite out of the roll, moaning in pleasure.

Gabby carefully sips her coffee, affectionately rolling her eyes at the display.

"You _should_ start trying to show up earlier," Castiel suggests, swallowing down a bite. "It's good business practices."

"I like my sleep," she argues. "Keeps me sharp, organized." Cas glances at the disheveled state of Gabby's side of the office in comparison to his own.

"Your desk says otherwise," he mutters with a small smirk.

"Shut up and drink your tea," she chuckles, pulling off the lid of her drink and scooping up a finger-full of whip cream. She opens her email, clicking through it and deleting the junk.

"The Turner Wedding needs to be postponed," Cas says, reading an email. "I guess the fiancé and Mr. Turner got into a fistfight this weekend." Gabby rolls her eyes.

"I had to call in every favor under the sun to secure that hall. There's is no way I'm cancelling it just because of a little fight with the Father-of-the-Bride," Gabby huffs, licking a bit of cream from the corner of her mouth. "Just give them a week to cool off, remind Mr. Turner of how much money he's already spent, and how non-refundable it all is. I'm sure he'll make an effort to act nice with his future son-in-law." Castiel nods and types out a reply.

"Also," he says, "we have a meeting with a potential client this morning."

Gabrielle nearly chokes on her macchiato.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" She asks, "Mondays are about regrouping, recollecting, getting feedback… We don't do client meetings on Mondays."

"She was insistent," Cas says, rising from his chair and grabbing a thin folder off his desk. He opens it and begins to read. "Miss Samantha Winchester. Wedding in six months."

"Six months!?" Gabby scoffs incredulously. "Cas, it's hard enough planning a wedding in a year! We're not miracle workers. We can't just…" She waves her hand in the air. "Conjure up choice venues."

Cas quirks his mouth to the side and drops the client profile sheet onto Gabby's desk. "She offered to pay a $10,000 deposit to start." Gabby's eyes go wide and her jaw drops open.

"Are you serious?" She mutters. Cas nods and smiles.

"And she said, I quote, 'Money is no object,'" Cas continues. Gabby narrows her gaze doubtfully and picks up the profile sheet. It's just a simple introduction sheet Gabby gives most brides asking them about things like vacation destinations, hobbies, favorite colors and other pertinent information. Samantha's sheet is sparsely filled out, only including name and birthdate.

"And she's coming by today?" Gabby asks. Cas pulls up his sleeve and glances at his watch.

"10 am, actually," he says. Gabby sighs heavily.

"That's not enough time to pull out all of the sample books," Gabby mumbles to herself. "Do you have a blank "Bride Binder" ready?"

"Not yet, but give me a few," Cas says, moving back to his desk. Gabby turns her attention to the shelf behind her desk. She grabs a blank notebook planner, flipping through it absently.

"I hope she means it when she says money is no object," she mutters. She grabs a sharpie from her pen holder and scrawls "S. Winchester" across the front of the notebook.

* * *

10 a.m. arrives, as does Samantha Winchester.

"Hello?" A soft, hesitant voice calls out from the small waiting area. Gabby rises to her feet, smooths down her dress shirt and slacks, and walks out front.

She stops dead in her tracks as soon as she sees her.

A tall, lanky brunette in a pair of skinny jeans and a J. Crew sweater stands awkwardly in the center of the room. Gabby slows her stride as she enters, struck by how lovely this woman is. Her cheekbones are high and elegant and her pale hazel eyes are shy and thoughtful.

"Can I, uh, help you?" Gabby says, finally finding her voice. The woman turns to face her, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Winchester," she offers her hand in Gabby's direction, "I have an appointment today."

"Of course," Gabby replies, looking up at her and cursing her own short stature. "Gabrielle Milton. It's very nice to meet you. Why don't we move back to the office and we can start discussing you-"

"Sami?" A rough voice calls out as a short, dirty blonde head pokes through the door. A tall, bow-legged body follows as who Gabby can only assume is the fiancé strides into the waiting room. Gabby feels like it's the invasion of the pretty people: first the Victoria's Secret Angel and now the guy who looks like he stepped off of Calvin Klein Billboard.

"You must be the fiancé," Gabby steps forward, taking the man's hand in hers and shaking it roughly. "Very nice to meet you and your bride-to-be here. You are a very handsome man, has anyone ever told you that?" Gabby glances between the two of them.

"You two… are going to have some _ridiculously_ attractive children. You have a great genetic combo going on here. Trust me, I deal with couples all the time and I can honestly say that it's very uncommon for partners to be on equal footing, face-wise." Samantha and the man both give each other confused looks and glance back at Gabby.

"Uh… this is my brother Dean, actually." Samantha says, "My fiancé Luke is on a business trip this week."

"Yeah, we're not hooking up. That's, uh… No," Dean says, swinging a finger between himself and Samantha. "I'm just here to help out Sami, make sure she gets what she wants." Gabby catches a flicker of irritation across Samantha's face as he says and notes that this is most likely a hot button between the two of them.

"Why don't we move back to my office and we can start discussing your wedding plans?" Gabby offers, directing the two of them down the hall.

"Dean, Samantha, this is my business partner Castiel Novak," she introduces. Castiel half rises from his desk as they enter, shaking their hands. Gabby directs them to a pair of chairs in front of her desk. "Take a seat." Gabby sits halfway on the corner of her desk and casually crosses her arms.

"So Samantha," she begins. "First we're going to play a little word association. What word do you want people to associate with your wedding?" Samantha blinks several times and opens her mouth but doesn't speak. She bites at her lip as she thinks.

"Well," she says, "I guess… elegant? Yeah, elegant works. I mean, obviously a church-" Dean scoffs loudly.

"Really, Sam," he mutters. "A church? We're not even religious." Samantha glares at Dean

"It's traditional," she argues, turning back to Gabby, "And right now the guestlist is at about 500 people-"

"500?!" Dean gapes. "Last time you said 200, max."

"Well, Luke pointed out that the London office-"

"Oh, here we go," Dean throws his hands up in the air. "I don't understand this guy. He drags his heels for months on setting a date, keeping you on ice, and now all of a sudden he _has_ to have his input?" Samantha's nostrils flare and she looks like she's about to lay into her brother.

"It's his wedding, too," she insists, "and you have no right to start dictating what I want."

"What happened to 'little ceremony at the Botanical Garden,'" Dean's voice rises, "Or a 'Weekend in Vegas?'"

"Dean, quit trying to make all of the decisions! This is not your wedding! It's mine!"

"Then act like it, Sami! Don't just do what Luke wants!"

"Oooookay, you two," Gabby says, holding out her hands to quiet them. "Let's take this down a notch, alright? Clearly, there is a lot of emotion surrounding all of this. Nothing Cas or I haven't dealt with before. Hey Cas?" She shouts over her shoulder, getting his attention.

"Why don't you and Dean all grab us a cup of coffee, maybe something sweet, and we'll clear the air a little bit." Dean narrows his gaze as Castiel tugs on the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's like she's trying to get rid of me," he mutters.

"Not trying. Doing," Cas sighs, pulling Dean out the door. Gabby watches them leave before turning her attention back to Samantha.

"What's up, hun?" she asks. Samantha sighs heavily and runs her fingers through her hair, pulling at the long strands.

"He hates my fiancé," she admits.

"Evidently," Gabby says with a snort. "But why exactly?" Samantha looks away, idly picking at her bitten fingernails.

"He thinks Luke is a controlling asshole," she replies quietly. "Which is kind of ironic because Dean himself is a controlling asshole." Gabby nods in understanding.

"Older brother?" she asks. Samantha nods.

"Yeah, but times like this he acts more like a dad," She shakes her head and laughs humorlessly, "Even though we actually _have_ a dad." Gabby moves into Dean's vacated seat and considers Samantha.

"Was he right, though? Is this something you don't actually want?" Gabby asks, "I mean the big wedding, not just the wedding in general." Samantha bites at her lip before shrugging slightly and nodding.

"I guess, it's just…" She slouches back into the chair and groans, "I know Luke would want his whole firm their and his family is huge, I just... I just don't think he'd be happy with a small, private thing." Gabby sits up straight and crosses her arms, mind whirring as she considers this. She's seen brides like Samantha before; girls who are so self-sacrificing that they have a hard time admitting what they really want, even when they know what it is.

"Well, did Luke ever say he'd be unhappy with a small gathering?" Gabby asks carefully. Samantha picks her head up and looks at her.

"No."

"What did he say?" Gabby continues, "Precisely, what were his words when you asked him about wedding planning?"

"'Anything you want, Sweetheart,'" Samantha admits, somewhat begrudgingly. Gabby smiles triumphantly.

"How long have you two been engaged?" she asks, trying to flesh out the picture.

"Two years," Samantha answers. She fiddles with her rings as she says this, no doubt a nervous habit she's picked up in that time. Gabby holds open her palms.

"Give me your hand," she directs. Samantha places her hand in Gabby's open palm as she covers it with her other hand.

"I want you to listen to me very closely," Gabby says, looking Samantha straight in the eye, "Because what I'm about to say is something you are going to need to repeat to yourself every day until you start believing it: This day is about me. Say it."

"This day is about me?" Samantha answers hesitantly. Gabby shakes her head.

"Like you actually believe it, please."

"This day is about me," she repeats, a little more sure.

"Good," Gabby nods, "Now Samantha, you don't seem like a very selfish person to me, but I'm going to let you know right now that it is necessary, no, _demanded_ that you be as selfish as you can on this day." A line of worry creases Samantha's brow.

"I don't want to be a bridezilla," she mumbles. Gabby laughs lightly and shakes her head again.

"It has nothing to do with being a bridezilla," she replies, "Bridezillas occur when there is no room for error or flexibility. Bridezillas have unreasonable demands, and believe me, that is saying _a lot_ in this industry." Gabby lets go of Samantha's hands and leans back in the chair.

"What I'm talking about is…" she hums in thought and stares at the ceiling, "You don't have to make excuses for what you want in your wedding. If you always dreamed of walking down the aisle on horseback, do it! As cliche as it sounds, it's your day… well, you and your fiancé's, technically. Unless they are footing the bill, no one has any right to put their two cents in, and even then there are limits." Gabby takes a breath and rises from her seat. She loves this part, loves empowering brides to really ask for what they want.

"Most people come to weddings for free dinner and an open bar, let's face it. You are providing _them_ a party. Make it the party you want it to be, though. We're going to be putting a lot of work into this in the next few months… Might as well make the final product enjoyable for you."

"But the guest list?" Samantha mumbles. Gabby shakes her head, trying a different tactic.

"Your fiancé? Would you say he's the kind of guy to… pull punches?" Gabby already knows the answer, but a weird sort of satisfaction zings through her as Samantha shakes her head. "OK, so do think if he really wanted something, he'd be passive aggressive about it or would he just say it?"

"He'd tell me." A tiny, affectionate smile crosses her face.

"And he told you to do anything you wanted," Gabby leans against the desk in front of Samantha once more. "I'd say this is a golden opportunity. Now… what was our mantra again?"

"This day is about me," Samantha says decidedly.

"Damn straight," Gabby agrees. She moves behind her desk and grabs a whiteboard off the floor and a marker from her pen cup, uncapping it with her teeth. "Now, first things first, I want you to describe to me how you see your wedding." Samantha smiles and nods.

"I see it at night… Outdoors..."

* * *

"You are out of your damn mind!" A rough voice drifts from the waiting area. Gabby and Samantha's attention is drawn away from the assortment of wedding binders at the sound. "There is no way Bradbury was a better sci-fi writer than Vonnegut!"

"Bradbury was much more prolific in his lifetime," Cas' familiar timbre follows.

"Much more prolific? Have you ever heard of 'Quality over Quantity?'" Dean and Cas stumble into the office, hands full of coffee cups and white paper bags. "Hey Sami, how's it going? I picked you up a slice of pie and I don't want to hear any of your dieting bullshit. One slice ain't going to kill you."

"You sister and I were just discussing outdoor venues," Gabby offers, taking her latte and paper sack ( _Bearclaw! Kickass!_ ) from Cas.

"Outdoors?" Dean raises an eyebrow and gives them a wry look, "What about the 'traditional' church?" Samantha glances at Gabby and then to her brother.

"This day is about me," she says with assurance. A wide smile crosses Dean's face and he looks at Gabby gratefully.

"Glad this one finally made you see the light," he says, throwing a thumb in Gabby's direction, "Now, if she could just do something about that stick up Luke's-"

"Anyway, moving on!" Gabby interrupts, hefting up another book and thrusting it into Dean's arms. "Let's talk about color schemes next."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby rushes across the intersection, "Walk" sign flashing precariously. She's late for her next client meeting but is trying not to bounce too much, hoping to avoid spilling the two cups of coffee in her hands. As soon as she gets to the other side, she gingerly shifts both cups into one hand and pulls the bear claw (which had been wedged between her teeth) out of her mouth, taking a large bite.

Yeah, Audrey Hepburn she ain't.

She walks more slowly, approaching a low concrete wall just outside the entrance of a large office building. She sets the coffees down and quickly texts Castiel that he will need to start the meeting. She's going to be late.

 _Not surprised_ , Castiel replies and Gabby can just feel the sarcasm dripping off of the message.

She takes another sticky bite of her pastry and debates sending back an equally pithy remark, when a voice rings out over the noise of the traffic.

"Gabrielle!" Gabby turns, bear claw hanging from her mouth to see the lovely Miss Samantha Winchester coming her way. For once, Gabby is glad to be caught with her mouth full, because she is pretty sure her jaw would've hit the ground otherwise.

Gabby thought Samantha looked beautiful in casual clothes, but they have nothing on her professional look: dark navy pencil skirt, fitted off-white blazer with dark blue trim, waist cinched with a thin belt, and, of course, color-blocked stilettos that make Samantha's already long legs seem that much longer. She looks like she raided Kate Middleton's closet.

"Hiya, Samantha," Gabby blurts out, almost craning her neck to meet the other woman's eye. "What are you doing down here?"

"Uh, I work here," she replies with a light chuckle, pointing to a near-by office building. Gabby doesn't recall if Samantha told her exactly where her office was, but she nods in agreement just the same.

"I started making that dream board like you said," she offers, sitting halfway against the low wall so she is eye to eye with Gabby. "That's really hard."

"Yeah, it can be," Gabby agrees. "Deciding what you really want versus what people tell you to want especially." Samantha nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no kidding… Are you on your lunch break?" She asks, pointing to the food.

"No, just on a coffee run," Gabby replies, "I'm actually late for…"

"Samantha," Gabby and Samantha's heads both turn at the sound of her name being called. A man in a bespoke suit strides across the plaza. Samantha smiles brightly and waves toward him.

"Do you have a minute to meet my fiancé?" she asks Gabby quickly. Gabby opens her mouth to protest, but stops. She's already late and she is curious about the mysterious aforementioned fiancé.

"Sure," Gabby replies. As the man approaches them, a strange realization dawns on her; She knows this guy. It's a little over ten years, but she most definitely knows the tall, blonde man currently wrapping a hand around Samantha's waist.

"Hey, Sweetie," he greets, kissing Samantha on the cheek. His gaze flicks to Gabby and his brow furrows in confusion.

"Luke, this is Gabrielle Milton," Samantha supplies before he has the chance to ask the question. "Our wedding planner." He slowly offers his hand, as if he's still unsure of Gabby.

"Hi. Luke. Pleasure to meet you," he says, a small smile cracks his serious expression, "Have we… Have we met before? Did you go to U of I?" It finally dawns on Gabby where she knows the man from.

"Lucifer Park?" she gasps. She wasn't sure at first, but now, even without the green hair and eyebrow piercing, there's not a doubt in her mind it's him. Samantha looks confused, but Lucifer grins broadly at the name.

"Haven't heard that name in awhile," he laughs. "It's just Luke now. God, Gabby Milton. You look… Just the same." Gabby smiles tightly.

"Thank you," she mumbles. In actuality, she's down 35 lbs from where she was in college. She has no idea if Luke meant it to be a backhanded compliment, but if his past behavior were any indication, she guesses it was. "God, I would never have expected someone like you to be so… establishment." Luke flinches at the last word and Gabby feels a small sense of satisfaction. She knows when to give as good as she gets.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Samantha asks, looking between the pair. Gabby and Luke both glance at each other warily.

"Yeah, we went to school together," Luke finally answers. "We were in the same undergrad program, same friends, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, back then, Luke here went by Lucifer," Gabby adds, "Piercings and all." Samantha gives a breathy, surprised laugh.

"Lucifer? Really?" She asks. He shrugs absently.

"I was in a rebellious stage," he admits. "Gabby and I were pretty good friends back then." Gabby has to choke back an indignant snort at that. She would describe her relationship with Lucifer as "tentative acquaintances" and even that was pushing it.

"Hey, whatever happened to that one girl you were really close with?" Luke asks, "Raphaella? Didn't you two date?"

"Raphie!" Gabby guffaws at the mention of the name. "Oh man, yeah, for like a hot minute. She ended up changing majors, went pre-med. I lost touch with her. What about that one kid you were really close with… Michael, was it?" Gabby was hoping to push another of Luke's button, but a sad expression crosses his face instead.

"We had a really bad falling out after graduating," He admits. Gabby can see that he really doesn't want to expand on the subject. She glances down at her watch and balks at the time.

"Jesus, I'm late!" she blurts out. She grabs the coffee and bear claw, rushing out a quick goodbye and waving awkwardly. "Samantha, call me later this week and we can discuss more about that dream board, ok?" Samantha nods and waves goodbye and Gabby books it down the sidewalk.

* * *

As soon as Gabby is through the door, Cas is on her.

"You missed the Rosen-Shurley meeting," he states flatly, irritation lining his voice. "They brought their rabbi and everything."

"You handled it!" Gabby reminds him, handing him his cup of coffee. She settles at her desk.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have to, Gabrielle," Cas insists, crossing his arms over his chest. "They are your clients." She shakes her head dismissively and she bites into the remainder of her pastry.

"Something came up," she mumbles between bites. "I ran into Samantha Winchester."

"So?" Cas asks, raising an eyebrow.

"And the fiancé." Cas' shoulders drop in intrigue.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and here's the weirdest part- I know the guy!" Gabby's eyes get large with the reveal.

"What do you mean 'know?'" Cas remains unaffected by her enthusiasm, as always.

"I went to school with him," she continues, "We were… Well, I wouldn't say we were friends, exactly. We ran in the same social circles, knew the same people, y'know? More than acquaintances, less than buddies?" Castiel nods in understanding as he sits back down at his desk.

"So he's a good guy then?" Gabby shakes her head enthusiastically.

"No! Not at all!" she replies. "He was this trust-fund brat, wannabe-punk who couldn't shut up about how "The System" was keeping him down. Y'know? The same system that was paying his tuition, room and board and car payment?" Castiel gives an amused snort.

"I've told you about Lucifer Park before, right?" She asks. Castiel shakes his head. "This is the same guy who, after finding out I was a lesbian, for the next two and a half years kept asking me for threesomes with him and his girlfriends."

"Sounds like a class act," Cas offers sarcastically.

"He was such a _dick_!" Gabby grouses. "No, no actually he was worse than a dick. He was like… multiple dicks. Like a great, big… bag of dicks!" Castiel laughs and shakes his head.

"Geez, Gabby don't hold back or anything!"

"I'm being serious! The guy was the worst!" She sighs heavily and lets her chin fall into her palm. "I just don't understand how he hooked someone like Samantha Winchester. I mean she's just so kind and genuine and-"

"Careful, Gabrielle," Castiel warns.

"What?"

"Don't do this," he says. "Samantha Winchester is a very nice girl, but no good can come of your little crush on her." Gabby scoffs loudly.

"I do _not_ have a crush on her!" she insists. Castiel gives her a withering look and turns his attention back to his desk. "I don't!"

"I'm just saying be careful," he repeats, clicking on his computer.

"I swear I don't!" Gabby insists vehemently. Castiel ignores her. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Cas says. Gabby grumbles and pops the last of her bear claw in her mouth.

* * *

Gabby walks into the large glass office, eyes widening at the cathedral-high ceiling of the atrium.

"Ms. Milton?" Gabby turns at the sound of her name to see a lithesome blonde woman walking toward her.

"I'm Lilith, Mr. Park's assistant." she says, offering her hand in a limp handshake. "He's expecting you. Follow me please." Gabby raises an eyebrow at the girl's robotic tone, but follows nonetheless.

They take the elevator up to the 36th floor. Lilith leads Gabby down the corridor toward an Art Deco-stylized office. There is a glass-topped desk positioned in front a heavy dark wood door. Lilith moves behind it and takes her seat.

"You may go in, Ms. Milton," she says. Gabby stands there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for further instruction. When she receives none, she opens the door and enters the office.

Floor-to-ceiling windows line the back wall. The decor in modern and minimalist. Luke is sitting at his desk, talking quietly on the phone. As soon as he spots Gabby he waves her inside. The door shuts with a muffled thud behind her as she take a seat in the slick leather seat in front of the desk.

"Yeah, yeah… no, I gotta go, man," Luke mumbles into the phone. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hangs up the handset and twists his chair to face her.

"Gabby," he says with a wide, relaxed smile. "So glad you could make it."

"Not a problem," she replies. "It's not often I get… summoned to the office of a high-priced lawyer." Luke shakes his head dismissively.

"No, no, today, I'm just a client. And a friend," he adds. "I just wanted to chat with you a little bit. I know I haven't really involved myself with the wedding planning yet."

"Yeah," Gabby drawls out. "It's fine, though. Samantha's doing a great job." Luke looks away, a small warm smile crossing his face.

"Ah, Sami. She's so great," he gushes. "I know she's really excited about all of this. That's… actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Gabby's brow furrows in concern. She's worked so hard to get Samantha to open up at their last meeting, figuring out what she wants, rather than what the then-unseen Luke wanted. She would hate for it all to go to waste.

"What's going on?" Gabby asks, cutting to the chase.

"Sami's… so excited for everything," Luke explains, "But… but I'm getting the feeling that… there's some stuff she's not telling me."

"I don't believe she's keeping secrets from you," Gabby offers.

"That's not what I mean," Luke says, waving her off dismissively, "I mean… I feel like there are things she wants out of this wedding that she's not getting because she wants to...make me happy."

"Such as…?" Gabby draws out, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs.

"I don't know," Luke says rising from his seat and walking around the desk, "I'll mention something about the wedding and she'll get this…" he gestures vaguely, "weird little Sami look on her face. I don't know how to explain it. You know what I mean?" Gabby purses her mouth tightly and considers this. She is sure that she knows exactly the look he is talking about. It's the same one Samantha had on her face when Dean kept interrupting.

"You think she's holding back from you," Gabby states. Luke snaps his fingers and points to her.

"Exactly!" He exclaims. "I just want to know what's going on in that pretty, little head of hers." He settles onto the corner of the raises a curious eyebrow.

"Did you mean it?" she asks.

"Mean what?" Luke blinks in confusion.

"Did you mean it when you told Sami that she could do whatever she wanted with the wedding?" she asks. "I don't think she believes that you did." Luke frowns deeply.

"Of course I did," he says. "I want to make Sami the happiest woman alive." Gabby stares at him pointedly. Luke seems sincere, but she feels the need to test him, just to appease her own doubt.

"She wants a small wedding." Gabby states. Luke nods slowly.

"How small are we talking?"

"Thirty people maybe, definitely less than a hundred," Gabby replies, "She said that you want to bring almost five hundred people?" Luke gazes up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I suppose that is a bit much." He answers. "I could probably cut out the lower associates, maybe drop the number down to three hundred…" Gabby shakes her head.

"That's still not small," she insists, "Sami also said that she wanted something outdoors." Lucifer's frown deepens in confusion and he straightens.

"Outdoor wedding?" he asks. His expression flickers for a moment in annoyance before returning to it's unfazed state. "Yeah, sure… Outdoors in… March. Why not?"

"Well... she likes the outdoors," Gabby explains slowly. "Look, I can't tell you why Samantha isn't telling you these things. Maybe she wants you to be happy? Maybe she's scared that you'd be upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" Lucifer scoffs, "She can tell me anything." Luke stands and walks around his desk, taking his seat once more.

"Look, I know that brother of hers talks a lot of shit about me," Luke sighs, rubbing a hand down his face, "And I know in the past I was kind of a…"

"Douchebag?" Gabby supplies. Luke chuckles.

"If you want to put it bluntly, yes," he continues. "But I do care about Sami. She's… she's very important to me. So what I want you-" A knock at the door interrupts them. It opens and the wispy personal assistant Lilith enters.

"Mr. Park," She says breathily, "those contracts just arrived for you to sign."

"Of course. Excuse me, Gabrielle." Luke rises and walks to the back of the office with Lilith. Gabrielle reaches into her purse, plucking out her phone and sending a quick message to Castiel that she's going to be late. She looks up, gazing out of the large glass window over the horizon.

Something catches her attention. In the glass, she sees the faint reflection of Luke and Lilith, backs turned away. Luke's hand rests on the small of Lillith's back and slides slowly downward until its cupping her pert little ass.

Gabby's eyes widen and she has to turn around and look. Maybe what she's seeing is a trick of the light. She shifts her head to the side, glimpsing out of her peripheral vision just as Luke's fingers are trailing under the hem of Lillith's miniskirt.

Gabrielle turns her head back, grimacing deeply. She picks up her phone and shoots another text to Castiel.

 _This guy is a real piece of work_

Lucifer bids Lilith goodbye and Gabby hears the door shut behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Luke asks, returning to his seat. Gabby gives him a weak smile.

"You were saying how important your fiancée was to you" She replies coolly.

"Yes!" Luke grins widely, "Sami is the center of my life. Whatever she wants for this wedding, do it. Money is no object."

"So I was told," Gabby interjects.

"I mean it," Luke asserts, "Anything at all. If she just wants thirty people, well then… I guess we're just having thirty people." Gabby smiles politely and nods.

"Understood," she rises to her feet.

"Great!" Luke open a desk drawer and pulls out a thin leather checkbook. "How much do I owe you?" Gabby blinks a few times and shakes her head.

"You've already submitted your down payment," she states. "Nothing else is due until around the time of the wedding." Luke shakes his head and begins writing out an amount.

"I want to ensure that your attention is only on us and especially Sami," Luke says as he fills out a check. "I want us to be your only client up until the time of the wedding." Gabby's watches him dumbfounded.

"I… can't have you do that," she answers. "I have other clients currently. I can't just drop them." Luke raises his head and looks at Gabby blankly.

"That's fine," he says. "Finish what you have, just don't take anymore on." Gabby's glares at him incredulously. Who _the_ _fuck_ does this guy think he is dictating her work schedule?

"I believe this amount will do, yes?" he says, tearing out a check and handing it to her.

 _Oh_ , thinks Gabby. _He's the guys who just handed me a check for $75,000._

"Is this…" Gabby clears her throat awkwardly. "Is this… for wedding costs?" she asks.

"That is for you… well, you and your partner," Luke points at the check. "That is to cover all other assorted business and personal expenses so that you have time for _us_." Gabby stares at the check. With this much money, she and Castiel really _could_ focus on this wedding, not to mention how rich and influential Luke is. Getting in good with him could lead to some referrals, working for the rest of the rich and listless.

Gabby considers it for a moment before making a decision.

"I'm at your service," she says with a fawning smile, tucking the check into the side pocket of her purse. Luke smiles genuinely.

"I thought you would be," he replies. Luke extends his hand toward her. "Looking forward to working with you, Gabby."

"Likewise," she mumbles.

"Can I ask that you do me just one favor?" Luke asks, "Just keep an eye out for me, as far as Sami goes. If there's anything she wants, just keep me informed." Gabby bites the inside of her lip wearily. It's not like it's an unreasonable request, and it's not like Gabby hasn't played messenger for couples before. However, a small speck of doubt twinges in the back of her mind at the offer.

"Sure thing," she says, brushing the unease aside. Luke grins widely.

"Great! I guess I'll see you around." Luke glances at his Tag Heuer. "If you'll excuse me, I have another meeting to get to. Do you mind seeing yourself out?" No sooner has she nodded in agreement than Luke disappears out of his office door. Gabby slips out a moment later, past the waify assistant and towards the elevators.

* * *

Castiel doesn't look up from his computer as Gabby returns to their office.

"How'd the meeting go?" he asks. "Are we fired?" Gabby snorts and pulls the check out of her purse.

"On the contrary," she answers, holding the check out at Castiel's eye level. "We've been retained." Castiel looks up, his eyes going large as he reads the amount.

"What the hell is that?" Castiel gasps.

"That is to ensure that the Winchester-Park wedding is our sole concern for the next six months." Gabby replies gleefully. "No more clients until they are hitched."

"No more clients?" Castiel raises a questioning brow.

"We finish up what we have and that's it." Gabby takes her seat at her desk. "We are at Sami and Luke's disposal."

"Sami?" Castiel shoots her a suspicious look.

"Samantha," Gabby corrects. "Anyway, that's what's happening right now." Castiel sighs a shakes his head.

"I wish you'd consulted me about this first," he mumbles.

"Would you have argued with $75,000?" Gabby counters. Castiel gives an annoyed groan, but doesn't say anything. They sit in silence for several minutes as Gabby goes through her email, deleting the junk.

"So what was Luke like?" Castiel asks. "Same as you remember?" Gabby thinks for a moment.

"Hmm, different I guess, more grown up," she replies. "He seems to really love Samantha."

"What was that text about then?" Castiel asks. The image of Luke's hand up his secretary's skirt comes to mind.

"Not different enough for me, I guess," she answers. "We've got to step up our prep on the Rosen-Shurley wedding." Gabby orders, changing the subject quickly.

Luke Park might not be the greatest fiancé, or really even that good a guy, but it's not Gabby's job to cast judgement on his and Sami's relationship. At least that's what the check on her desk says.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several weeks pass with no word from Luke, and Gabby is glad of it. The guy is still a creep, even if he is now paying her salary. As long as Gabby doesn't have to interact with him, though, she's able to focus on doing her job and preparing for the wedding with Sami.

What makes the situation even more difficult is the fact that Gabby is really fond of Sami. How could she not be? Samantha Winchester is kind and funny, undemanding, and very knowledgable. Once Samantha began to open up, it was like a tidal wave of ideas pouring out of her. There had already been a few planning sessions that lasted long after working hours with Sami and Gabby just spitballing ideas and giggling over Chinese take-out.

So many times Gabby has wanted to say something about what she witnessed at Luke's office, but she always chickens out at the last second. She knows her role should begin and end at the details of the wedding, but that has never stopped her before from involving herself in clients' personal lives.

What if it's not a big deal? What if Sami and Luke have an open relationship? What if Sami already knows and doesn't appreciate Gabby sticking her nose where it doesn't belong?

All of these thoughts swirl through her head as she scans the massive dessert cases of Rourke's Patisserie. The door to the kitchen swings open and the owner, Layla, breezes into the room holding a tray loaded with slices of cake.

"Now, I have a few combinations for you to try," she says, setting the tray down on the small café table in front of Sami and Dean. "This here is your basic chocolate cake with white buttercream, this is white cake with lemon, this is a house speciality: Cappuccino sponge cake with a whipped mascarpone frosting and served with an espresso drizzle on the side."

"Layla's tiramisu wedding cakes are to die for," Gabby says shooting Layla a wink. Layla gives her a pleased look and continues pointing out the desserts.

"This here is a new one I've been working on- Devil's food cake with a white chocolate truffle frosting. You two need to tell me what you think."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful," Gabby says, coming up besides Layla and bumping her with her shoulder. Layla has long been Gabby's go-to wedding cake provider. Gabby brings so much business her way that when she asked for a private tasting session for Sami, Layla obliged without argument.

Sami smiles up at Layla, picking up her fork and carefully digging into each sample. Dean frowns as he looks over the desserts.

"I still don't understand why you can't have a wedding pie," He huffs. Sami shakes her head but says nothing, focusing on the dessert in front of her.

"The tradition is wedding _cake_ ," Castiel says flatly, crossing the room and taking one of the plates off the tray. "No one gets 'wedding pies.'"

"Yeah, well, _I'd_ get a wedding pie," Dean snaps, pantomiming each layer with his hands. "Three tiers: cherry, apple and pecan… Or maybe even CherPleCan!" He beams at the thought while Castiel rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"That would be a mess," he mutters. "And I highly doubt three pies would feed an entire wedding."

"It would if you made them big enough," Dean replies with a cheeky grin. Castiel narrows his gaze at the other man.

"Just eat the damn cake," Castiel replies in irritation. "You might love it. It might be so good, you never go back to pie again." Dean glares at Castiel but picks a plate off the table, taking a small bite, expression remaining stiffly annoyed.

Gabby rolls her eyes at the two of them and grabs her own slice off the tray, humming happily at the first bite.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Sami gasps around a bite. "What is this one?" Layla glances over the plates.

"That is the spice cake with the vanilla chai buttercream," Layla answers. Dean's raises an interested eyebrow and digs his fork into Sami's slice.

"Dean! Get your own!" She snaps, pulling the plate away.

"C'mon Sami! I only want a bite," He whines.

"Not a chance," she says firmly. Dean gives an aggravated grunt and scoops up a bite out of another slice without further argument.

The four of them settle around the table sampling each of the cakes and even sending Layla back for more spice cake and devil's food.

"This is going to be such a hard decision," Sami groans, rubbing at her stomach and looking over the dozen empty plates that sit in front of them. "I have no idea what to choose. They are all so good."

"Well, I can tell you that the Tiramisu one is always a big hit at weddings, as is anything chocolate," Layle offers as Sami nods licks clean her fork. "But if you want to stand out, I say the spice cake and the chai tea frosting is the way to go." Sami hums in uncertainty.

"I don't know," She mumbles. "Can I wait on making a decision for a bit?" Gabby glances up at Layla who gives them both a pained look.

"I'll need to know within the week," she answers. "I'm filling up with Easter orders about that time." Sami nods in understanding.

"You will hear from either Luke or I," she says as she dots her finger over the plate, picking up any spare crumbs and popping them into her mouth. Gabby glances up at her and smiles, but her expression falters.

"You, uh, have something…" Gabby motions to the side of her own mouth. "Frosting." Sami sits up straight and glances around for a napkin. Before she has a second to think better of it, Gabby takes her by the chin and directs her to face forward.

Gabby swipes a thumb down and drags it over the corner of her mouth, wiping the frosting away. Sami looks at her wide-eyed. It takes Gabby a moment to realize, in horror, what she has just done. She's struck silent, first by the intimacy of the action, but then by the warmth of Sami's skin against her own. She and Sami both catch sight of Cas and Dean sitting across from them with matching confused expressions. Sami pulls away, laughing it off.

"Um, thank you," she mumbles, finally grabbing a napkin and wiping the rest of the frosting off of her face.

"Dude, quit bogarting the marble cake!" Dean hisses, tugging a plate out of Cas' reach.

"Oh, but Dean, I thought that you didn't like cake," Castiel argues sarcastically. "Only pie for Dean, remember?"

"Shut it! Sugar is sugar," Dean snaps, finally getting the plate from Castiel's grip and swallowing the piece down in three bites. Castiel, Sami and Gabby all grimace in disgust but Dean just nods triumphantly.

"Jesus, Dean," Sami mutters lowly, rolling her eyes.

"Wa-ebver!" Dean says around a mouthful of food.

* * *

Sami puts the down payment on the cake and makes promises to return in a few days to confirm which flavor she wants.

She and Dean bid Castiel and Gabby goodbye and drive off in a behemoth of a black muscle car. As soon as they are out the door, Castiel's smile drops and he turns to Gabby with a solemn expression.

"What are you doing?" he asks. Gabby's brow furrows in confusion, not sure what Castiel is getting at.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"What are you doing with Samantha Winchester?" Castiel enunciates every word clearly. Gabby's expression relaxes and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh my God… Nothing!" She laughs.

"Really? Because all of that flirting didn't seem like nothing," he points out, his stern expression never wavering.

"We were not flirting!" Gabby scoffs. "Geez, Castiel, we need to get you out of the office more if _that_ is what you consider flirting." Castiel sit back in his chair and crosses his arms, but his face doesn't change.

"Hey Layla," Cas calls out, not taking his eyes off of Gabby, "Gabrielle was flirting with Sami wasn't she?"

"Totally," Layla's voice drifts from the open kitchen door. Gabby stares at Castiel incredulously.

"I was not!" she scoffs.

"Oh, yes you were!" Castiel asserts. "And she was flirting back."

"You are completely off- wait, you really think so?" Castiel ignores the question and looks at her solemnly.

"Gabby, you can't do this," he begs. "Please." She sighs and rises from the booth.

"Honestly, it's nothing like that, alright," she insists. "Do I like Sami? Yeah, she's a sweet girl, but it's not like I'm trying to get in her pants or anything."

"Gabby," Cas warns, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Look, it really isn't like that, I promise," Gabby leans against the counter. "This is just a stressful time, she need friends-"

"Samantha has friends," Castiel reminds her. "Hell, she's got five bridesmaids!"

"And where are they?" Gabby asks accusingly. "I have yet to see one of them. In the two months we've been working, I haven't even met a single one. They never come to any of these meetings. It's always her brother and, God knows, he's absolutely no help." Castiel frowns at her in frustration.

"A friend, huh?" he asks quietly. "You mean like Kali needed a 'friend.'"

Gabby rolls her eyes walks away. _Here we go…_ Gabby thinks. "Christ, Castiel, that was three years ago," Gabby groans. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because it is fucking relevant!" Castiel exclaims, jumping to his feet. Gabby shakes her head.

"Oh come on! That was one misstep," she insists, "and everything worked out! Her and Baldur got married…"

"Barely, and no thanks you," Castiel is quick to remind her. The Kali debacle had been a whirlwind. The bride-to-be had quickly fallen into Gabby's bed while arrangements and caterers were still being made. Gabby was too caught up to think about the moral or professional ramifications of what she was doing. It was only when Castiel had caught them at the office with Kali's head buried between her legs that things fell apart. Kali went back to her fiancé and, in spite of her protests, Gabby was left with a broken heart.

Castiel scrubs a hand over his face. "Look, Gabrielle, I'm not trying to be an assbutt about this, really I'm not." Gabby snorts sardonically. "We have to worry about our professional standing, yes but… I worry about you as well." He sighs and slumps against the counter next to her.

"Kali did a number on you and I don't want to see that happen again," he says.

"Sami isn't like Kali. At all," Gabby mutters, and it's true. Kali was all fire and passion and… well, hands. Sami is focused and collected; even if there was something between them, Sami wouldn't hurt anyone the way Kali had hurt her.

"Even so-" Castiel starts.

"No, just listen to me, ok?" Gabby says, standing and facing Castiel. "There is nothing going on there. Is Sami attractive? Sure, yeah, but I _can_ keep it professional. It's unfair of you to hold one mistake out of hundreds of weddings against me." Castiel looks at her seriously but doesn't say anything.

"Now, come on," Gabby says, grabbing up her purse and from the vacated booth. "Let's get out of Layla's hair and let her re-open." Castiel nods and follows Gabby to the door. They bid a quick goodbye to Layla and make their way down the block to where Gabby's Mini Cooper is parked.

"Promise me one thing," Castiel says, stopping before he opens the car door.

"Shoot."

"If you _do_ start to develop feelings for her," Castiel pleads, "let me take over... Just so things don't go south again." Gabby opens her mouth to protest, but the anxious look on Castiel's face forces her to close it.

"Ok, Castiel," she nods. "You've got it." Castiel gives her a small half smile as they open the doors and slip into the car.

* * *

Gabby had meant what she said: she would keep things above the board with Sami. Kali had been a mistake, a terrible mistake, that she didn't plan on repeating. Sami was cute, but Gabby knew better than to tempt fate. She could put her attraction aside for the sake of everyone's feelings.

All this didn't change the fact that Sami seemed in desperate need of friends. Despite Sami telling Castiel and her that she had five bridesmaids lined up, Gabby had yet to meet anyone except for Dean.

Honestly, who makes their older brother tag along with wedding planning unless there are no other close friends in the picture? It's clear to Gabby that she should reach out to Sami and show a bit of kindness or be the kind of girlfriend she needs right now.

It's the least she can do.

It's also why Gabby is so thoroughly confused when she steps through the door of Moondoor Bridal Couture at the designated appointment time only to see half a dozen unfamiliar faces staring back at her.

She startles as all the heads in the room turn in her direction.

"Oh, um… Hello, hi," she mumbles. "I'm sorry, I must've gotten my times wrong."

"Gabby!" Sami emerges from the group to greet her. "You here! Great!"

"Hey Sami," Gabby greets uneasily, glancing around the room. "What's… going on?" Sami brightens at the question.

"That's right! You haven't met my wedding party yet!" Sami grabs her by the wrist and drags her toward the small group of women talking amongst themselves.

"Ladies, this is Gabby Milton, my wedding planner. She's been incredible." Gabby tries to control a sly smile and raises a hand awkwardly. "Gabby, this is my Maid of Honor, Jess." A pretty, curly-haired blond woman nods hello. "And this is Madison, Ruby, Jo, and Meg." All the women exchange "hi's" and "hello's" with her.

"Wow, it's so great to finally meet all of you," Gabby says, "I've heard..." _absolutely nothing_ "so much about all of you."

"I've been trying to get some of them to come to one or two of these appointments, but it's been really difficult," Sammy explains, pulling Gabby down to sit on one of the immaculate white sofas with the rest of them. "Our schedules are all mismatched." Jess hums in agreement.

"Hey, it took a month of planning, but at least we're here for the dress fitting," she offers.

"And we are throwing you one kick-ass bachelorette party!" a small, dark-haired woman (Meg, if Gabby heard correctly) adds.

"Damn straight we are!" Ruby agrees.

A serious-looking woman in crisp slacks and a blouse sweeps into the room carrying a large tray and a pitcher full of something orange.

"Alright ladies, I have some freshly-made mimosas and macaroons. Please enjoy." She sets the tray and pitcher on the table in front of them. "Oh, hello, Gabrielle."

"Heya, Dorothy," she replies. "Where's Charlie?" She cranes her neck, glimpsing down the hall into the workroom of the boutique.

"The Queen herself is going through our collection and picking out a few items for Sami to try." She turns her attention to the group.

"Alright girls, what's the plan?" Dorothy asks, clapping her hands together. "Are we just deciding on the main attraction today or are we picking out frocks for all of you as well?"

"Just my dress," Sami answers. "They can pick their own dresses as long as they're red and knee-length."

"You hear that, Ruby?" Madison says, elbowing the smaller girl playfully. "Knee-length. We all know that's foreign territory for you."

"Awww, eat me," Ruby replies with a tight smile, taking a large swig of her drink.

"Alright then," Dorothy says. "Everyone sit tight. I'll go see how Charlie is doing on the dress search." Dorothy disappears through a doorway, leaving Gabby and the wedding party on their own.

"So," Gabby says, breaking the awkward silence. "How do you all know Sami?"

"Jess is my roommate," Sami pipes up, wrapping a friendly arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Has been since college."

"Excuse me, I was also your roommate. Just because I decided to stay in California and didn't scamper off to the midwest, it's like I don't exist now." Ruby grouses, but the affectionate smile betrays the sentiment.

"We all shared an apartment in college," Jess explains as an aside to Gabby.

"Jo here might as well be family to me," Sami continues, reaching over and squeezing Jo's hand.

"Our parents are really close," Jo pipes up. She glances into her empty glass and frowns. "Do you think they have anything stronger than champagne?" Meg snorts and rolls her eyes, draining her own glass.

"Samantha and I went to law school together," Madison adds.

"And Meg and I work at the same firm," Sami finishes up, pointing to the other woman.

"Oh, so you work for Luke too?" Gabby asks. Meg hums in the affirmative.

"Yeah, I actually helped train Sami when she was still an intern." Meg offers. "What's it been now? Three years?"

"Sure has," she replies.

"In fact, I'm the reason Sami and Luke got together in the first place," Meg continues with a sly smile.

 _Oh good,_ Gabby thinks, _now I have someone to blame_.

"Oh, come on," Sami says, "That's not true."

"It is, actually," Meg counters. "I made you come hang out with me and the rest of the interns and Luke was there. So, ipso facto… I'm the reason you're getting married." Sami chuckles and shakes her head.

"I would've met him anyway," she replies. "And we didn't start getting close until the Caldwell case." Meg shrugs.

"If you say so, but I stand by what I said. Just keep me in mind next time you meet one of Luke's old, rich and _single_ clients." Meg winks and tips her glass back, punctuating her sentence.

A sound of voices echo up the hallway as Dorothy and a bubbly redhead rush into the room.

"Alright, sorry that took me so long," the redhead starts, clapping her hands together, "I'm Charlie, owner and head designer. Which one of you lovely ladies is the bride?" Sami raises her hand as all fingers point in her direction.

"Samantha, right?" Charlie asks. Sami nods. "Wonderful! Well, if you like, please follow Dorothy into the dressing area. We have some dresses set aside based on your preferences. We'll be available to help you try them on. Ladies, we'll all be out shortly. Enjoy your refreshments. There's plenty more where that came from." Dorothy and Charlie lead Sami off and the conversations split off as the bridesmaids begin to discuss their dress choices and start in on the sleeves vs. strapless debate.

Gabby listens idly, sipping her mimosa, as Meg sidles up to her.

"So Samantha mentioned that you knew Luke in college or something?" she asks. Gabby swallows a sip and nods.

"Yeah, we were in the same undergrad program," she replies. Meg looks at her curiously and takes a small sip of her drink.

"What was he like back then?" she presses.

"You trying to wrangle up some dirt on your boss?" Gabby asks, raising an eyebrow. Meg laughs genuinely.

"Please, I have driven that man's drunken ass home more times than I can count," she says. "That was all pre-Sami though, of course."

"Oh, of course," Gabby repeats, with just a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. "So you've known Luke a long time as well, huh?" Meg smiles and nods.

"Yep, just one of the many junior associates," She mutters a bit sadly. "Or as he sometimes prefers to call us… Minions."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Gabby mumbles absently as an awkward silence falls over them. Meg frowns and gives Gabby a serious look.

"He's not a bad guy, y'know," she defends. "Really, he's not." Gabby glances at Meg, brow furrowed.

"I didn't…" Gabby wants to ask her what she means when a flash of red hair emerges from the back.

"Ok, girls," Charlie announces, rubbing her hands together mischievously. "Ready to see Samantha's first choice?" There is a whoop and cheer from the group in response. Gabby and Meg both drop their conversation to watch the reveal.

Sami waddles out in her first dress looking like something out of Layla's bakery. Layers of tulle swoop and swirl around her as Dorothy helps her up onto the pedestal in front of the mirror. The bridal party rises from their seats and gathers around Sami.

"What do you think?" she asks carefully, smoothing her hands down the intricately beaded bodice. Gabby glances at the collected bridesmaids, who all seem to have faces scrunched in thought.

"I kind of like it," Madison admits. Meg shakes her head assuredly.

"No way," she says, "You look like an unpainted easter egg." Ruby snorts into her mimosa.

"It's lovely..." Jess offers supportively.

"But… ?" Sami asks, raising a brow.

"But why don't we see what else there is?" she continues. Sami nods in agreement and carefully makes her way back to the dressing area. As soon as she is out of sight Meg glares at Madison.

"You actually like that dress?" She asks in disbelief.

"What? I thought it was pretty," Madison replies. "It looked like my prom dress." Ruby shakes her head.

"That's not a good thing, Madison," she says. Gabby feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Jess smiling at her.

"I just want to say I am so happy to finally meet you," She gushes. "Sammy has been talking about you non-stop." Gabby blinks in surprise.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Jess nods enthusiastically. "She was so worried that planning was going to be a drag, but she has been having such a blast. She thinks you're a riot." Gabby smiles and shrugs.

"Well, that's my job," she says, "If you can't make wedding planning fun, might as well run to the courthouse."

"Or Vegas," Jo adds. Laughter rises from the group and once again conversations split off until Charlie's voice echoes up the hallway.

"Here we come with the next dress!" she announces. Sammy walks out in a floor length, strapless satin sheath dress.

"Not bad," Jo offers as Sami steps up onto the platform.

"I think so, too," she agrees. She turns to the side, admiring the sweetheart neckline and the draping at the waist.

"You look lovely, Sami," Jess adds. Charlie steps forward, with an arm full of tulle.

"Let's try it with the veil," She says, carefully pinning it into Sami's dark hair. Gabby smiles as Sami spins and twirls in front of the mirror.

"Hey Sami, a little bird told me that there is an opening at Legal Aid," Ruby says, absently picking at her nails. Sami goes still and glances at her A flicker of pain crosses her face, but she blinks it away rapidly.

"Oh? Well, that's great," she mumbles, looking back to the mirror.

"If you need to clean up your resume, I can help you get it ready," Jess offers. There is an uncomfortable pause and Sami clears her throat.

"Uh, that's ok, Jess. Thanks, though," she mumbles stepping off of the platform.

"'Are you sure?" Jess asks. "Because sometimes an extra pair of eyes can make all the difference-"

"I'm not applying actually," Sami blurts out, carefully walking to the back area. Ruby frowns deeply.

"Wait, you _don't_ want to work at Legal Aid now?" Ruby raises a doubtful eyebrow. "You've been talking about that since you graduated."

"Look, it's just not the right time, ok?" There is a twinge of regret in Sami's voice. "Maybe in five years or something. I need more practical experience right now." Jess reaches out and grabs her hand, but Sami shakes her off. She turns to the rest of the group, holding her hands up.

"Look, thank you for thinking of me, but it's not what I need right now," Sami says gently but firmly. "Now can you please drop it?" She stomps off in the direction of the dressing area the dressing area. Jess, Ruby and Madison all glance at each other doubtfully. Meg drains her glass, avoiding the others' gazes. Gabby sidles up to Jess.

"Touchy subject?" she asks. Jess sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Jess admits quietly. "I was literally talking to her about this last week and now she suddenly doesn't want to do it." Jess shakes her head and plops down on the couch. Gabby lowers herself down her to Jess.

"Y'know, I like Luke fine, I do, but I sometimes feel like he's a bad influence on her." Jess admits.

"How so?" Gabby asks. Jess shakes her head.

"It's nothing he says or does directly, it's just… he gets in her head." Jess explains with a sigh. "I think he plays down how smart and capable she is. He always talks about how beautiful she is, how sweet, how kind and loyal. The thing is though, Sami is brilliant and Luke never talks about that. I think Sami doesn't believes she's got what it takes and Luke isn't doing anything to change that." Gabby frowns deeply. She has no trouble believing Luke would focus on Sami's physical beauty and ignore everything else.

"Alright ladies, dress number three," Charlie calls out. As soon as Sami enters the room, Gabby's jaw drops and the entire room falls into a hush. Ivory lace hugs her bodice. Intricate flower motifs drift through the fabric and trail over the trumpet skirt pooling at the floor. Sami tugs slightly at the ¾ lace sleeves, trying to keep them in place over her arms. She steps onto the platform and turns toward the mirror, smiling warmly at her reflection.

"Wow," she mumbles.

"Oh, Sami," Jess gushes quietly. "You look amazing." There is a hum of agreement amongst the women.

"That is a fantastic dress," Meg agrees, her voice strangely sincere. Gabby can't take her eyes off of Sami. She looks like an angel dressed in demure lace and satin. Gabby can almost imagine reaching out and trailing a hand over Sami's arm or down the curve of her back. She all at once feels an unfamiliar ache at the pit of her stomach. She swallows down the rest of her drink and minutely shakes her head, trying to get her head straight.

"That looks really incredible, Sami," Gabby says, trying to keep her voice steady. Sami catches her eyes and smiles.

"You like it?" she asks, the look in her hazel eyes in so sincere and warm. Gabby feels a wave of affection wash over her at the sight.

"Are you kidding?" she stammers out, "I don't know about you but this… This is perfect." Sami grins at her brightly and turns back to the mirror.

"This is it," she announces. "This is the dress." Charlie and Dorothy glance at eachother.

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asks. "Because we have a few more options you can look at if you-"

"No, this is it," she says firmly. "I absolutely know. And when I know, I know." The gaggle of bridesmaids gather around Sami, doting on her and the dress. Gabby takes the opportunity to step aside.

"Hey, where are the bathrooms?" she asks Dorothy and Charlie. She follows where they point and walks down the hall.

As soon as she steps inside the small bathroom, she locks the door and leans against the wall, sinking to her heels.

 _This can't happen again_ , Gabby thinks, rubbing at her temples. _Not again_. She said she was never going to have a crush on a client again, not after everything Kali put her through. She promised Castiel she wouldn't let anything happen, but what is she supposed to do when Sami looks at her like that?

Gabby groans and lets her head fall into her hands.

"I am so fucked," she mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby sits at her desk, working her way through a bag of peanut M&Ms and poring over the latest issue of "Martha Stewart Wedding". Her cell phone comes to life with the familiar opening beat to "I Want Candy." She grabs it off the desk and swipes her thumb across the screen.

"Gabby Milton," She answers.

"Gabby!" A low voice replies. Gabby's expression drops at the sound of Luke Park on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Luke," she says, mustering up as much courtesy as she can. "How can I help you?"

"I'm just calling to check in, see how everything is going," he replies. _You wouldn't have to check in if you actually came with Sami to some of your appointments_ , Gabby thinks to herself caustically.

"Everything's going fine, actually," she says, rolling a yellow M&M between her thumb and forefinger. "I'm meeting with Samantha in a little while to check out a couple locations. Tell me, what do you think about a refurbished grain silo?"

"Uh… No opinion?" Luke mumbles. "Hey, I was also wondering about that favor I asked of you?" Gabby cringes; she'd been hoping that maybe Luke would forget about that.

"Yeah, what's up?" She mutters.

"Just want to see how Sami is handling all of this," Luke says. "She say anything? Does she seem happy?" Gabby laughs lightly.

"Well, yeah, she's happy," she replies, "She's planning her wedding." Luke hums at the end of the line.

"Has she seemed _off_ at all?" Gabby wants to reach through the phone and wring this dimwit's neck. He's her fiancé; shouldn't he already know these things?

"No, I can't say that she has," Gabby answers. "I mean, it's hard to tell. Our conversations have been kind of wedding-centric." Luke makes a dissatisfied noise. Gabby knows he is going to keep going until she gives up something. She curses the fact that she is, for all intents and purposes, his employee.

"Nothing really to report," Gabby adds.

"Nothing _really…_ " Luke repeats. "So that means that there's something?" Gabby rolls her eyes and glances around the office. Castiel is off dealing with the finishing touches on the Shurley-Rosen wedding and she is alone. Just because she has to say something to Luke doesn't mean it has to be something important or even helpful.

"Well, there was something one of the bridesmaids mentioned at the fitting," Gabby admits reluctantly.

"Oh?"

"They said something about some kind of Legal Aid thing," Gabby slouches over her desk, leaning her forehead on her fist. "Sounds like it was something Sami was interested in at law school." There is a long pause at the other end of the line, and for a moment Gabby thinks the call got dropped.

"Really?" Luke asks stiffly. "Tell me more."

"There really isn't that much more to say," Gabby mutters, popping an M&M into her mouth.

"Then why bring it up?" Luke asks, voiced clipped. Gabby opens her mouth to answer, but no words come out. She curses herself again for even saying anything.

"Well, it just sounded like… uh, well, something Sami wants to do. Like in her career." There is another long pause and then a low chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Sami doesn't have to worry about that," Luke replies.

"What? Working for legal aid?"

"Well, yeah, I mean who'd want to do that?" Luke says flippantly. "Corporate law is so lucrative. Why would you want to scrape the bottom of the barrel doing pro bono work?" Gabby's jaw hangs open, dumbfounded by the question.

"Because she'd be… helping people?" She supplies. Luke snorts in response.

"Yeah right. _I_ help people, actual productive members of society," he says. "It doesn't matter, anyway. It's not like Sami is going to be working once we're married." This statement hits Gabby like a truck.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asks. "Why wouldn't Sami be working?"

"Because she wouldn't have to," Luke answers, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Forgive my… nosiness, but, uh..." Gabby trails off, trying to find the word on the tip of her tongue. "Sami's a lawyer, right? She's probably got mountains and mountains student loans and living expenses-"

"Yeah, but that's not going to matter after the wedding," Luke supplies. "Look, I don't have to tell you that I am _very_ comfortable. More than comfortable enough to take care of my wife and anything she needs or wants."

"Yeah, But… but what if she wants to be a lawyer?" Gabby asks, pinching the bridge of her nose. There is a thoughtful pause at the other end of the line.

"Look, there's no reason Sami has to work," Luke explains with a light chuckle. "Why would she want to?" Gabby's eyebrows draw together tightly. It's painfully clear that this guy is completely oblivious.

"I get the distinct impression that Sami enjoys what she does," Gabby says carefully. "She likes being a lawyer." There is an audible scoff at the other end.

"Please, she is a junior associate," Luke says. "They're overqualified paralegals. They are literally a dime a dozen. You should see how bad some of the other partners treat them." Gabby's blood runs cold; she remembers what Meg said about "minions."

"Sami is so much better than all of them," Luke continues. "I'm not saying she can't do anything. Hell, she can spend her days doing yoga, reading, maybe take up charity… get a dog." Luke keeps going but Gabby tunes out. If she thought Lucifer Park was bad in college, he has nothing on 2015, stuck-in-the-fifties Luke.

"Um, Mr. Park, I actually have some paperwork to finish with the caterers," Gabby lies.

"Oh, of course, of course." He says, "I'll let you get back to work." Luke hangs up with a promise to call her soon and Gabby makes a note to screen and send all of Luke's calls straight to voicemail.

She sighs heavily and sinks down into her chair. She still feels horribly for agreeing to Luke's terms. She doesn't want to spy on Sami or "report back" to Luke. Gabby makes a mental note to never make deals like this ever again.

Once again, she wonders what the hell Sami sees in a guy like that? Maybe he's a demon in bed, but that only goes so far. Eventually, he has to open his mouth (something Gabby knows he does a lot of) and start spewing that misogynistic bullshit. It could be money, Gabby wonders, but Sami doesn't seem like the gold digging type. On the contrary, working Legal Aid doesn't seem like a career path flush with cash, at least compared to where she is now.

Maybe Luke fills some sort of "Daddy complex" for Sami? Gabby shudders at the thought.

She shakes her head bitterly. She can almost hear Castiel's voice telling her to stop doing this. _Samantha Winchester is a client_ , Castiel's low voice rings in her ear, _end of story_. Why doesn't it feel like that though?

Gabby glances at her computer and notes the time. Sami is meeting her in a few minutes to visit venues and she needs to get ready. She rises from her chair stiffly and begins to gather her supplies into her tote bag.

* * *

Sami glances around the hall, face twisted in thought. The fading light of the day casts long shadows against the textured gray walls. Her heels click against the stone floor as she slowly walks through the space.

"As you can see, we have a beautiful view of the lake." Gabby explains, indicating the floor-to-ceiling windows. "We can install a dance floor in the south corner, tables for 8 can be set up in the west side of-"

"It's a little large," Sami suggests. Gabby lifts her head and glances at Sami.

"Well, you're guest list is still over 170," she says. "Unless you cut it down before the invites go out…" Gabby trails off and Sami nods sadly.

"I understand," She sighs and examines the room. Her expression is disheartened. "I was just hoping for something a little more... intimate, I guess." She shrugs sadly and plops down on low window ledge. Gabby frowns and joins her. So far, she's shown Sami 14 venues, six that day. She's called in every favor she had, especially on such short notice, and Sami hasn't been satisfied with any of them.

Gabby lets her chin fall into her palm.

"I'm sorry," Sami mutters, "I know I'm being difficult-"

"You are far from difficult," Gabby reaches over and squeezes Sami's shoulder. "You just haven't seen what you like. No big deal. Do you want us to revisit the dream boards?"

"No, no more boards." Sami laughs lightly. She gives a frustrated groan and rubs at her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not being a very productive bride. I've had so much on my mind lately. Work and everything..."

"What's going on?" Gabby asks, removing a pack of fruit stripe from her pocket and offering some to Sami.

"It's nothing, it's just… I keep thinking about that legal aid job," Sami admits, taking a stick of gum.

"I thought you said it isn't what you wanted to do right now," Gabby asks. Sammy snorts and shakes her head.

"You know, logically, I know it's not the best career move. I mean… I mean I'm not established. I have zero courtroom experience, outside of some practice scenarios in law school, but…" Sami trails off.

"But it's what you want to do," Gabby supplies. Sami nods and runs a hand through her long, brown hair.

"I just wish Luke would get that," Sami sighs. "I love the man, but sometimes it's like any good deed he does has to come with a $100-per-plate meal and a gift bag." Gabby laughs lightly and considers Sami.

"You two are at opposite ends of the spectrum, huh?" Gabby suggests.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sami replies. She sits up straight and stretches her arms out in front of her languidly. "But the truth is Luke and I are good together. He looks out for me. This business is pretty cutthroat and sometimes I feel like he's the only one who has my back at work… well, him and Meg." Gabby nods in understanding, carefully hiding her skepticism.

"It's not like I don't think what Luke does is important. I mean, I know it is," She rises to her feet. "It would just be nice to do something where I feel like I'm really helping someone for once," Gabby looks at her thoughtfully. She wonders if Sami has poured her heart out like this to the members of her bridal party. No doubt she has, if Jess and Ruby are pressing her into applying for the position.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do but I do know this," Gabby offers, standing as well. She squares her gaze on Sami. "if I were you, I'd apply." Sami grimaces, brows furrowing doubtfully.

"Look, the worst they can say is 'no,' right? That's it." Gabby holds her hands out plainly. "If you don't, though, you'll always wonder, but I would bet money that you'll get the position."

"How can you be so sure?" Sami asks softly. Gabby shrugs.

"I don't know much about… legal stuff," she admits, "But it sounds like Jess and Ruby do, and if they have faith in you, then I certainly do as well." Sami smiles and Gabby's heart melts a little at the sight.

The moment is abruptly broken by Gabby's phone chirping with a text message. Gabby pulls her phone from her pocket and, as she reads the message, her face lights up.

"Well hot damn!" She cheers, pumping her fist in the air. "Sami, do you have a an extra hour? There's some place I need to show you." Sami looks at the other woman cautiously, but nods all the same..

"Um, sure, I guess," she replies. Gabby beams and grabs Sami by the wrist, pulling her toward the exit.

"Awesome! You will not be disappointed!" she replies gleefully.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Sami asks as they zip down city streets.

"A special location, owned by a friend of mine," Gabby replies, not taking her eyes off the road. "I wasn't sure if it was going to be available. He splits his time between here and London and if he's out of town, it's off limits." Gabby takes a tight turn around a corner, causing Sami to grab hold of Gabby's shoulder in terror.

"Sorry about that," Gabby mumbles. Sami murmurs something that sounds like "It's alright" and they keep going.

They stop with a jerk in front of what looks like an abandoned store front. A older man with messy, dark blond hair stands outside the building. As soon as he catches sight of the car, his face breaks into a smile and he waves.

"Gabrielle, so wonderful to see you," the man announces in a British accent. "It's been forever." Gabby exits the car and immediately walks toward the man, arms wide.

"Balthazar, why didn't you call me when you got back in town?" Gabby asks, hugging him tightly.

"And ruin the surprise? Why on Earth would I do that?" Balthazar replies. He turns and catches sight of Sami, a slow smile crossing his face. "Oh my, this must be the bride. You are a lovely thing, aren't you?"

"Balthazar, this is Samantha Winchester." Gabby introduces, walking him forward. "Samantha, this is an old, dear friend of mine, Balthazar."

"I always love meeting Gabrielle's clients," Balthazar says, shaking Sami's hand.

"It's good to meet you too, sir," Sami replies.

"So, did you do what I asked about?" Gabby clasps her hands together hopefully. Balthazar gives her a wry look.

"Ye of little faith," He offers. He places a hand both women's backs and walks them forward into the store. "Come along, you'll love what I did with the place." They move in through the darkened store front. Sami glances around as they walk down an unlit hallway.

"So, what is this place exactly?" She asks.

"At one point in time? A book depository." Balthazar responds, pulling a cord and illuminating a narrow stairwell leading up. "Then a textile storage facility, then office space briefly. I bought it almost a decade ago."

"For what purpose?" Sami asks. Balthazar shrugs diffidently.

"Whatever I damn well please," he mumbles. Sami narrows her eyes at the man, but continuous up the stairs. Gabby falls in step behind him.

"You did the thing I like, though, right?" she whispers. Balthazar catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye and winks.

"All preparations have been taken care of, my dear Gabrielle," he says suavely. They reach the top of the stairs, opening a door which empties out into bare white-walled hallway.

"Would guests have to come all the way up the stairs?" Sami asks. "I don't think Luke's grandmother could make it."

"Oh Heaven's no!" Balthazar laughs. "There is a back entrance, but we don't open that until the day of the event. On weekdays, the construction company next door uses it for parking." Sami nods and follows Balthazar and Gabby down the hall.

Balthazar reaches a heavy, metal sliding door. He turns and smiles primly at Gabby and Sami.

"Here we are." he says, grabbing hold of the door and pulling it open in one strong movement. The door gives way and Gabby watches in glee as Sami's jaw drops.

They step onto a metal railing overlooking the former industrial space. Sami takes a step forward, taking a quick peak of the room below. the harshness of unfinished flooring and exposed brick is offset by the soft glow of strands of twinkling lights running from one rail to another. The lights of the city blink at them from the rows of tall windows lining the walls.

"Wow," Sami murmurs. "What is this place?" Gabby's eyes light up and she shoots Balthazar a grateful smile.

"This is the best kept secret in the city." Balthazar brags. "We've been featured in "Modern Bride" and "Vogue." Last year, we hosted a Kennedy wedding and prior to that a Damien Hirst exhibit. Only a handful of wedding planners know of this place, and even fewer are allowed to show clients." Sami blinks in surprise, clearly taken aback by the credentials.

"And what makes us so special?" she laughs nervously.

"Because you have me," Gabby replies proudly, hooking her thumbs toward her chest. "And Balthazar and I have an understanding."

"Indeed," he replies. "Only the finest clients."

"And the ones with the biggest checkbooks as well, I bet," Sami replies. Gabby and Balthazar look at each other, shrug and nod, as if it's obvious.

"Anyway, feel free to take a look around. Gabrielle can relay all of the details of the place." Balthazar says."I have a few things to take care of outside." He walks off leaving Gabby and Sami alone.

"C'mon, let me show you around," Gabby says, tipping her head to the side. Sami nods and follows her around the walkway.

"So this space can hold up to 200, but it still manages to remain really intimate," Gabby begins. "There's no kitchen on site, but there is an area where caterers can set up a temporary prep area."

"This is amazing, Gabby," Sami sighs, taking a few steps down the ancient metal stairway toward the bottom level. "I hate to ask how much it is." She gives Gabby a pained smile. Gabby huffs a laugh.

"Let's just say that the whole 'money is no object' thing is going to make a big difference here." she offers.

"Well, I just love it," Sami replies. "So this would be used for the ceremony and the reception?"

"Technically yes," Gabby replies with a sly smile, "but I actually have something better in mind for the ceremony." She grabs Sami by the sleeve of her button-down shirt and pulls her the rest of the way down the stairs, toward a heavy metal door. Gabby reaches for the handle but then stops and turns toward Sami.

"First, I need you to do me one favor," she says. "Close your eyes." Sami raises an eyebrow, but shuts her eyes just the same. Gabby squats down and grabs the metal handle, pulling open the roll up door with a soft grunt. She moves to her left and does the same for the second one. She straightens up and dusts her palms off on her slacks before grasping Sami by the hand and pulling her through the massive doorway.

"So, keep your eyes closed and just follow my lead," Gabby says, "I asked Balthazar to set this up a little, just for effect. If you hate it, we can change the whole thing."

"What?" Sami giggles. Gabby pulls her forward a few more steps, setting her in a specific spot. She quickly jumps around the space as she speaks, flipping switches and turning knobs on various devices, thoughtfully placed throughout the area.

"This is what makes this space so unique." Gabby explains, "Balthazar spent the better part of five years creating it."

"Can you just tell me?" Sami whines, but the tone of her voice make it clear that she's enjoying the mystery. Gabby laughs to herself and stops in front of Sami. She takes a second to pull her phone out of her pocket and start her music player on a simple piano melody.

"I want you picture this…" she says gently, eye bright. "You enter from above, moving along the walkway. You descend the stairs, all eyes focused on you. Your bridesmaids are waiting for you, smiling or maybe even crying a little bit…"

"Ok," Sami says hesitantly. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"In a second, in a second," Gabby says, eager to frame the scene for her. "You move in front of the crowd, all your friends and loved ones and you… see … this… Now, open them." Sami's eyes blink open and her breath catches in her throat.

"Oh," she whispers, her jaws falling open on its own as she takes in the scene around her. The atrium looks like something out of a fairy tale, ivy creeping up the three other exterior walls surrounding them. The night is soaked in the warm glow of tiny, shimmering lights hung in swooping strings above their heads. Soft, linen curtains hang over the doorway and an assortment of ferns frame a stone fountain in the center of the space where she stands.

"Gabby, this is…" Sami trails off, unable to voice her sentiment.

"I know, right?" Gabby replies gleefully. Sami shakes her head, a teary laugh bubbling up from within her.

"You don't understand, this…" She gestures to everything, "This is exactly what I pictured. How did…?" She trails off and looks at Gabby with wide, disbelieving eyes. Gabby shrugs shyly and kicks at an imaginary rock on the ground.

"You talked about your dream wedding and… I don't know." Gabby admits, glancing up at her. Sami's smile is shy and sincere. The soft lights above them reflects in her eyes, causing them to shimmer. "I just saw all of this and … I knew you'd love it." Sami smiles falters and a look of wonder crosses her face.

"You're incredible, Gabby," Sami says, taking a step toward the woman. Before Gabby can respond, she is swallowed up in the surprisingly strong arms of Samantha Winchester. It takes a moment for the shock to fade. Gabby is practically lifted off the ground by Sami, her tiptoes barely grazing the floor. She leans her head against Sami shoulder and tries to commit the feeling of this hug to memory.

Gabby assumes the hug is about to end, but Sami doesn't draw back. Her arms are still wrapped around Gabby's middle at least ten seconds longer than she originally thought they would be. Gabby takes a deep breath and inhales deeply. The soft, citrus scent of Sami's perfume fills her senses. She finds herself unconsciously turning her head inward, burying her nose in the thick of Sami's long brown hair.

Gabby reluctantly draws back first, slowly, still breathing in the aroma of Sami's shampoo. Their faces pass each other inches apart and Gabby notes the warmth of Sami's skin against her temple.

Her eyes fall on Sami's lips, that wide, soft, smile that she gives so easily. Now, they hang open just barely and Gabby would give up all sugar for the rest of her life to feel them pressed against her own (or even perhaps more intimate places).

Her gaze flicks up and she catches sight of Sami looking directly at her. The air around them is thick and tense and the silence only broken by the distant sound of cars and electricity humming.

Gabby doesn't know who moved first, but all at once, Samantha Winchester was kissing her. Or maybe she was kissing Samantha Winchester, she has no idea.

It's just a dry movement of lips against one another, hesitant and sweet. A spike of endorphins shoots through Gabby's veins and she feels like the air has been sucked from her lungs. Her mind zeros in with perfect focus, committing this perfect moment for posterity.

As abruptly as it began, it ends.

"Gabrielle." Balthazar's dulcet voice drifts from inside, searching for Gabby. They pull apart sharply, Sami's arms releasing her suddenly. Gabby stumbles backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet. She quickly rights herself, smoothing down her dress shirt stiffly.

"Out here, Balthazar," she calls inside. There is a sound of footsteps down the heavy metal stairway and a few seconds later Balthazar joins them.

"So, did she like it?" He asks expectantly, glancing between Gabby and Sami. Gabby chances a look at Sami, who beams happily at the man and nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, I love it," she says quietly, "It's absolutely perfect." Gabby almost doesn't catch the sight of Sami's tongue darting out over her lips briefly. Gabby presses a her own lips together, trying to subdue the lingering buzz of the kiss.

"Well, that's fantastic then!" Balthazar says, clasping his hands together. "Why don't I go grab my tablet and we can have your reservation set up." Balthazar leads Sami back into the building, shooting Gabby a confused looks as he goes.

As soon as they are gone, Gabby slumps down in a heap on the edge of the fountain. She cradles her face in her hands, shaking her head and muttering "no" under her breath.

 _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

It feels like history repeating itself.

* * *

Gabby drags herself into the office the next morning, the warm dregs of a wine hangover still lingering. She isn't her normal, fast-paced, chipper self and Castiel notices it within a millisecond of her arrival.

"The hell happened to you?" he asks, face pinched in the judgemental way that Gabby can't stand.

"Alarm didn't go off," Gabby lies, schlumping to her desk. She drops her purse on the floor and picks up her coffee mug, a purple and black thing with a platypus emblazoned on the front. She crosses the office to their coffee maker and begins making a fresh pot, doubling the normal amount of grounds.

Gabby's stomach does twists and flips with nerves. It's been doing that since they left Balthazar's last night. She had rambled over wedding details non-stop on the car ride back to her office. If Sami didn't get a word in edgewise, they could avoid talking about that moment and the kiss. She feels like a fool for letting her crush get out of hand and an asshole for macking on a straight girl. She knows what she has to do, even if part of her (a very large part) is screaming not to.

"Hey, Castiel," she says, standing perfectly still as she speaks. "Do you want to take over the face-to-face aspects of the Winchester-Park Wedding?" She has her back turned away from him, but she can practically hear the Cas' suspicious squint.

"Why? You've been the lead this entire time?" He asks. Gabby shakes her head, trying to drum up a lie.

"Yeah, but… I don't know, I've been going a million miles a minute lately," She sighs. "It would be kind of nice to slow down." She turns and gives Cas a wan smile, hoping her disheveled state will work in her favor.

"Gabby-" he starts, clearly wary of her motives.

"Cas, just please do me this one favor, alright!" she snaps, glaring at him.

Castiel looks doubtful, but doesn't say anything. He gives a short nod and turns back to his computer. Gabby sits back down at her own work station, logging into her email and browsing through the junk.

Her mind is anywhere but here, though. Her fingers drift to her lips unconsciously, the memory of last night's kiss remaining.

She doesn't know what she hates more, the fact that she knows what it feels like to kiss Samantha Winchester or the fact that she'll never experience it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby takes the chicken shit route: she hides. She gives Cas a wide berth. Every time he has a meeting with Sami, she finds some reason to escape the office. Those reasons usually involve hanging around Rourke's, eating donut holes and drinking coffee.

Castiel doesn't give her grief on the matter and she's glad for it. She knows he suspects something, but she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

Gabby has never given up control of a wedding before, but she knows it's for the best, for both her and Sami. Sami has enough on her plate, she doesn't need to add "infidelity" to that list (even if Luke probably deserves a taste of his own medicine). More than that, Gabby knows that her reputation as a wedding professional is at stake here. No one will hire a planner who hits on the bride.

So, yeah, maybe hiding seems like the best option.

The turnover is pretty quick, all things considered. Cas knows what he's doing, she reminds herself, and Sami is in good hands. Even so, Gabby still can't help feeling like she is abandoning her. It was very clear that Gabby understood what she wanted and Cas' people skills are "rusty", to put it lightly.

Gabby takes on duties where she can. She follows up with orders, completes spreadsheets, and pays out invoices. When that's finished, she finds things to do around their office like organizing the sample binders and updating vendor contact lists. It's easy, boring work and she absolutely hates it.

It's three days before the wedding when Castiel comes stomping into the office, uncharacteristically sour even for him.

"You look like death warmed over," Gabby offers, taking a sip of her coffee. Castiel glares at her and falls into his desk chair. He slumps forward and rubs at his eyes.

"This wedding is driving up a fucking wall," he groans. Gabby frowns; she thought she took care of almost everything before the hand off. There's no reason for Cas to be this stressed.

"What's going on?" she asks, walking over to Castiel's desk. He looks up and blinks a few times. She can clearly see the stress on his face in the bags under his eyes, the five o'clock shadow, and the "fuck the world" stare. He shakes his head and runs a hand through the thick of his hair.

"Things have just been snowballing the last few weeks," he mutters, "First, Dean is insisting he won't wear a tux and he just going to wear this… _God-awful_ suit instead! I'm like, 'You have to wear a tux, you're in the wedding party!' and he says, 'No one is looking at the ushers.'"

"Does any of this surprise you?" Gabby asks flatly.

"And then Luke suddenly reconnects with this Mike guy from college or something," Cas continues. "And now he wants him in the wedding party, so we have to scramble to find _another_ bridesmaid and _another_ bridesmaid's dress!" This surprises Gabby. She never got the full story from Sami about what went down between Luke and Michael, but it seems like it must not have been that serious if he's now a groomsman.

"Then Luke suddenly has an opinion on the wedding flowers. 'Why peonies? Why not roses blah blah blah?'" Cas' shoulders slump further. "I'm trying to explain to him that we are far too late in the planning process to change the _entire_ flower scheme, but he keeps acting like throwing money at the problem is going to fix it. It's not!" Cas reaches into the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a bottle of motrin.

"Jesus," Gabby mutters. "I had no clue Luke was going to get involved like this." Cas gives her a bitter glare.

"And, of course, on top of all this, Dean will not shut up about having a wedding pie!" Cas snaps. "We're not having pie, Dean! I don't care if it was the last food on Earth, no one has wedding pie!" Castiel's face falls back into his hands with groan. Gabby is torn between comforting Castiel and enjoying his loss of composure.

"Wow," she mumbles. "When did all this start?"

"It's been gradually building," he says, "but all of that mess has been within the last week." Gabby places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it's almost over, right?" she offers."The wedding is in two days."

"Not soon enough," Cas' voice is muffled his hands. Gabby moves behind Cas, gruffly grabbing him by the shoulders, and begins massaging his neck.

"You need a break," she orders gently, "or you are going to have an aneurysm." Cas shrugs and gives a noncommittal grunt.

"Worse things, I guess." He looks up at her. "It would at least mean I wouldn't have to deal with any of this bullshit."

"C'mon!" Gabby whines, lightly slaps Cas on the shoulder. "What if I take you out tonight? We'll get you properly loaded, maybe even find someone to touch your naughty bits. You can sleep it off all day tomorrow and then wake up fresh as a daisy on Sunday, ready to face whatever happens." Cas gives a thoughtful snort as he thinks it over.

"It's probably a bad idea," he mutters.

"No, you're saying it wrong," Gabby shakes her head enthusiastically. "It's an _amazing_ idea!" She tugs Cas up under his arms, getting him to his feet.

"C'mon! Go get yourself cleaned up. Grab a shower and take a nap. We'll close up shop early." Gabby pushes Castiel out the office door, ignoring his protests. "I'll meet you at your place at ten." As soon as Cas is gone, Gabby turns back to her workstation and sighs happily. She sits back down and finishes going through her email so she can get a head start on tonight.

* * *

They decide to go to Purgatory since neither Gabby or Cas has been able to get out to a club in awhile, much less a gay club. It also helps that Gabby knows the doorman, Virgil, and can get them in for free.

"See." Gabby says once they reach the bar, handing Castiel a shot glass of something electric blue. "We're out, we're having fun and we're going to get lit." Castiel nods and takes his shot back before grabbing Gabby's out of her hand and taking that one as well.

"Ooookay then," she mutters, turning back to the bar. She catches the hot bartender's eye and winks playfully. She's pretty with light brown hair and a wide smile and from the way she's smiling back, Gabby is almost positive she could take her home.

As she opens her mouth to order another drink, a voice cuts across the din of the club.

"Gabby?!" She turns to see Samantha Winchester cutting through the crowd, looking unbelievably sexy in a flowy burgundy top, black mini skirt and mid calf black boots. Gabby's face breaks into a wide grin.

"Sami! Hey!" Gabby shouts as Sami scoops her up into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Sami raises an eyebrow at her and giggles.

"Um… it's my bachelorette party," she says. Gabby abruptly notices the "Bride-to-be" button pinned to her blouse and the plastic tiara atop her head. The bridal party emerges from the crowd behind her.

"Hey guys, look who it is," Sami calls back to them, "Gabby and Cas." They both raise the hands in a wave. The girls all greet them in kind.

"Are you two just out for a night?" Sami asks, leaning in closer. Gabby can smell the alcohol rolling off of her. She might not be entirely drunk yet, but she's getting there.

"Uh, yeah, We decided to come out a celebrate a little," Gabby replies."Just kick back for the night."

"I'll drink to that," Jo offers, tipping back her glass as she says it.

"Easy there, Lightweight," Gabby sees Dean step out from the group, pulling the drink from Jo's hand. Jo frowns angrily at him, but he just shakes his head. "Hey, you're the one who put me in charge of making sure you don't wake up puking." Gabby glances at Sami, confused.

"You brought your brother to your Bachelorette party?" She asks.

"He insisted." Sami replies, shaking her head. "He said someone has to watch out for our honor."

"Damn straight I do!" Dean interjects. "Hey, I know Jo can handle herself in a fight, but the rest of you ladies, well…" he inhales through his teeth sharply and holds his hand up in a middling gesture. Sami rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Dean." she mutters. Dean cackles and Gabby catches Cas rolling his eyes as the bartender hands him another drink.

"Oh, Gabby, have you met my new bridesmaid yet?" Sami asks as a familiar waspy blonde woman drifts through the crowd toward the group.

"Gabby, this is Lilith," The blonds extends her hand out.

"Yeah, we've met," Gabby says stiffly, shaking her hand. "You're Luke's secretary, right?" Lilith gives a sleepy nod.

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute decision. Luke added a groomsman," Sami explains. "A guy he went to college with… Michael? Did you know him at all?" Gabby gives a small nod.

"Yeah, but only a little," she says. "He was in a different program than the rest of us." Sami smiles and sips at her beer.

"Hey Sami, I think our VIP area is ready," Madison pipes up. She turns to Gabby and Cas.

"Do you two want to join us?" She asks. "We have more than enough room." Cas and Gabby glance at each other; Cas expression clearly hesitant. Before he can protest though, Gabby pipes up.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great!" she says. Sami beams as an employee leads them to their area.

"What are you doing?" Castiel hisses into Gabby's ear as they follow behind the group.

"Enjoying my night," Gabby gives as an excuse. "Bottle service, Castiel."

"They are clients, we should not be socializing-"

"It's two days," Gabby replies with a roll of her eyes. "You'll survive. Give it a rest." The party is led to a large booth tucked behind a gauzy curtain. Everyone crowds inside and settles into their seats.

"So, Cas," Dean begins as he opens the first bottle of scotch and pours himself a glass. "I didn't think you did things like this."

"Do things like what?" Castiel asks, tilting his head in Dean's direction. "Go out to clubs?"

"No, pull the stick outta your ass," Dean replies, earning laughter from most of the girls. "Although from that reaction, I guess there's still a little bit left in there." Cas frowns deeply.

"You think you're very funny, don't you Dean?" he asks sarcastically.

"I think I'm adorable," Dean replies. Cas opens his mouth to retort, but Gabby interrupts.

"So, Dean, I'm surprised you're not hanging out with the guys tonight." Dean gives an exaggerated eye roll.

"If you think I'd spend one minute with Luke and his Douche Crew at some hoity-toity strip club, you are sorely mistaken," Dean replies. A few of the bridesmaids bristle at Dean's comment, most notably Lilith. Gabby takes some enjoyment in Dean's uncouth behavior.

"I find it hard to believe you'd be more comfortable in a gay bar," Cas comments.

"Are you kidding?" Jess laughs lightly. "This was Dean's idea." Gabby and Cas look at each other and then to Dean.

"Really?" Gabby says incredulously. Dean gives a small shrug.

"Hey, I know a fun place when I come across it. And besides," his gaze falls squarely on Castiel, "some of us like cake _and_ pie." Castiel blinks in surprise and sips his drink wordlessly. Gabby hides her amused giggle behind her hand.

Jess rises to her feet and lifts her glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast," she says, "To my gorgeous Samantha. Tonight is all about drinking triple, seeing double and acting single!" She throws a bawdy wink in Sami's direction and the group all cheers and clinks glasses.

The liquor and conversation flows easily around the table. Gabby finds herself chatting with Jess until Ruby and Madison grab them by both by the hand to dance.

"You girls think you can keep up with me?" Gabby asks slyly.

"That's pretty big talk from someone who's 5'2"," Ruby chides.

"5'3" and a half, thank you!" Gabby counters. The thudding bass shakes the entire dance floor. Gabby drains her drink and tries to personify the phrase " _dance like no one's watching_ " (even if Castiel says she moves like a drunk penguin).

Gabby is getting into the music when she hears a whoop around her and sees Samantha stepping onto the dance floor. She grabs Jess by the hand and they move to the beat. Gabby feels a sudden, unexpected flare of jealousy as she notices how close as they are pressed together and the way Jess has her hands wrapped around Sami's hip.

She is distracted as Madison grabs her by the hand and pulls her away as the next song begins.

* * *

It takes four more songs before Gabby can breathlessly escape the dance floor and return to the booth. It's empty except for a couple purses and a few half-full liquor bottles. She tries to spot Castiel somewhere in the club, but she doesn't see him. She silently prays that he found someone to hook up with tonight; the guy could use it.

Gabby adds a healthy dose of vodka to her glass. She takes a long sip and lets her head fall back against the booth. The moment is broken by someone inelegantly falling onto the bench beside her. Her eyes fly open to see a giggling, happily-buzzed Sami.

"I'm so happy you're here," Sami says, hugging onto Gabby's arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you all night. I've missed spending time with you." Gabby offers her a wan smile.

"I've missed you, too," she offers sincerely. Sami runs a hand through her dark hair as she grabs one of the purses off the bench, opening it up and rifling through it.

"There have been so many things I've been dying to tell you," she says as she digs through the bag, eventually producing a tube of lip gloss.

"Well, Castiel has kept me up to date on all of the wedding plans," Gabby assures, taking a sip of her drink. "Don't worry too much about any drama. There's always going to be some."

"Not about that," Sami says, running a line of lip gloss around her mouth. "I applied for the legal aid job." Gabby's eyes brighten and she sits up straight.

"Really? You did?" Sami beams and nods her head. "That's fantastic! How'd it go?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back about an interview, but my resume was so strong." A hopeful look crosses Sami's face. "You'd be so proud of me, Gabby."

"I already am proud of you," Gabby assures. "What did Luke say?" Sami's smile falters and she shrugs.

"Well, he wasn't exactly overjoyed about it, but he understood," she replies. "He said that if it makes me happy, he's behind me." Gabby nods her head, somewhat impressed by Luke's reaction. She hopes to God he was being sincere, at least for Sami's sake.

"That's wonderful, Samantha," Gabby says, reaching out and squeezing her hand. Sami's eyes lock on hers and she shyly bites at her lip.

"I really miss working with you," she says. "Our meetings were the highlights of my week. I thought we were working really well together. You never explained to me why you just… dropped off the face of the earth."

"Is Castiel not doing a good job?" Gabby asks with some concern. Sammy shakes her head dismissively.

"No, he's doing fine, I guess…I mean, he's good and all but he and Dean keep getting into it and Luke won't stop needling him... I don't know, I guess wedding planning just _feels_ like wedding planning when he's around. It was different with you." Gabby opens her mouth to say something, but she hesitates, unsure if she should explain herself.

"Samantha-" she begins.

"Is this because of the kiss?" Sami interrupts. Gabby's mouth hangs open, mid-word, and she shuts it quickly. "Because I totally take responsibility for that." Gabby shakes her head.

"Sami, that kiss… I need to apologize to _you…_ "

"Apologize?" Sami asks, brows pulled tight together, "For what?" Gabby sighs and takes another sip of her drink.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," she admits finally. "It was dumb and unprofessional-"

"Gabby," Sami tries to interrupt.

"I'm a wedding planner, for Christ's sake, and I'm encouraging infidelity!"

"It was just a kiss."

"And to be perfectly honest…" Gabby growls in aggravation and runs a hand through her hair,  
"I can't be someone's last-ditch 'experiment' before-"

"Experiment?!" Sami asks incredulously. "You think I was _experimenting_ with you?" Gabby looks up at the aghast expression on Sami's face.

"I'm not saying that, but-" Sami throws her head back and laughs.

"Gabby, I am far more experienced with women than just _kissing_ ," she replies slyly. "And believe me, I have more than enough time to figure out that my bisexuality isn't a phase." It takes Gabby a long moment to process this.

"Wait? You're bisexual?" Sami nods slightly and smiles toward the dance floor where Ruby and Jess are grinding on each other.

"How do you think Ruby, Jess and I got so close." She admits. Gabby's mouth curls upward slightly.

"Huh," she says as her eyes flick from Sami to the dance floor and back. "Well, that's something I didn't know." She feels a soft hand trail up her arm.

"Look, please don't feel so bad about the kiss," Sami offers gently. "Yeah, maybe it's not the best thing to do when you're about to get married, but, I don't know… It just felt right, y'know?" Her gaze meets Gabby's, hazel eyes dark and seductive. Gabby wants to resist, she does, but everything she's been feeling for the last few months comes bubbling forward. She just has to know what it feels like to kiss this gorgeous girl one more time.

She moves forward and presses their lips together. Sami responds immediately with a sharp inhale as her hands come up to cup Gabby's jaw. She leans into the touch, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Sami tastes like champagne and sour mix. The faint smell of her perfume and cigarette smoke tickles at Gabby's nose. She moans into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Sami's mouth.

Gabby parts from the kiss and moves over Sami's neck, mouthing kisses down her throat. Sami's hands grip and flex over her arms. Her heartbeat pounds like a drum as Gabby's tongue moves over her pulse point. She gasps aloud at the drag of Gabby's teeth over the tender skin.

"No marks," Sami whispers, ever pragmatic, even when she making out illicitly in a crowded club. Gabby pulls back and stares at Sami with hooded eyes.

"So fucking beautiful," Gabby murmurs, brushing a hand along her jaw. Sami turns her head and presses a soft kiss into Gabby's palm. The intimacy of the action causes Gabby's breath to catch in her throat and she drives forward for another kiss.

Gabby's arms snake around Sami's waist, pulling the taller woman closer until she's practically on top of her. Her hand traces down Sami's back, over the flimsy fabric of her blouse and following the slow rise of her 's fingers trail over the skin of her thigh and along the edge of her mini skirt.

"Gabby!" Sami mutters, pulling back from the kiss abruptly. Gabby is on alert, worried she might have just gone too far. She opens her mouth to say something, but Sami cuts her off.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this out here," she says, eyes darting suspiciously around the club. Gabby notices a familiar, lithe blonde watching them from across the room. Lilith catches Gabby's eye, even in the flickering light of the club, and shoots them a serene smile.

"You're probably right," Gabby agrees. She is pulled from the booth without warning as Sami tugs her across the room by her wrist and into a darkened hallway. They fall against each other, kissing as they wander past each door, testing to see if any are locked. One door gives a soft click.

"Bingo," Sami whispers against Gabby's lips. Sami pushes Gabby against the door, letting fall open, but her expressions quickly falls.

"Oh my God! Dean?!" Sami exclaims, stumbling back a step. Gabby twists to see what's happening, snarky comment locked and loaded, but her mouth just drops open in surprise instead.

"Cas?" She gasps, raising an eyebrow. Cas and Dean stare back at them from the supply closet, Cas on his knees with Dean's leaking cock in his face.

"Sami, close the fucking door!" Dean shouts. Without argument, Sami gives a short nod and tugs the it shut. She turns to Gabby wide-eyed and mouthing a disbelieving " _What!?"_ before dissolving in a fit of giggles. Gabby joins her, falling against the wall as she tries to catch her breath from laughter. She looks up at Sami with a happy sigh, a shy smile playing at her lips.

Gabby reaches out and pulls her in for another heated kiss. Sami smiles into it, moving forward until their bodies are one long line. Sami angles her hips, slotting her leg in between Gabby's.

"Shit," Gabby murmurs, a shiver running through her. It hasn't been so long since she's hooked up with someone, but it has been long enough that there is an anticipatory thrill at the prospect. Maybe it's just because it's Sami, though.

Gabby knows that she could take Sami to her apartment, but in this moment, she just wants to get as close to Sami as she can. Gabby interlocks their fingers and pulls her through the crowded club once more.

They barge into the large and (very thankfully) clean bathrooms. The women already occupying the space are too busy surrounding the single mirror and talking over each other to notice Gabby pull Sami into the nearest stall.

As soon as they are tucked inside and the lock slides closed, Sami flips Gabby around, pressing her against the door. Sami kisses her slowly, tenderly, like their first kiss. Gabby's arms slip over Sami's neck, aching to pull her closer.

Gabby hums in pleasure as Sami's fingers work over the front of her shirt, undoing buttons as she goes. Her exposed skin prickles at the chill in the air until Sami's warm hand is on her once more, tugging aside her bra. Her thumb teases and circles the nipple and Gabby bites back a moan.

"Like that?" Sami mumbles. Gabby nods as Sami leans down and latches her swollen pink lips over a pert brown nipple.

"Fuck!" Gabby mutters as Sami's tongue twist and teases over the nub. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back against the metal door, hands gently running through Sami's long brown hair.

"Oh God," Gabby presses back against the door for support, her knees weak with arousal. Sami lifts her head, eyes dark with alcohol and lust. She leans forward, lips drifting over Gabby's, but barely brushing them.

Gabby has had enough teasing; she grabs hold of Sami's arms and swings her around until she bounces against metal divider with a 'thunk'. She gives a breathless laugh and pulls Gabby to her, locking their lips once more.

Gabby's hands enthusiastically travel southward, tugging up the edges of Sami's skirt. Sami pulls back and presses her head against Gabby's shoulder, breath ghosting over her neck. Her fingers hover tentatively at Sami hips until she feels the taller woman nod and give a needy whine.

Gabby grins impishly and brushes her fingers over the front of Sami's panties. Sami's hands are locked onto her forearms, and Gabby feels her grip tighten in response.

"You want this?" Gabby asks. Sami makes a breathy response that might be a "yes". "I need to hear you say it."

"Please," she whimpers. Gabby pushes the panties to the side and inserts two fingers into the crevice between her legs. Sami gives a broken gasp as she brushes over the clit. Gabby moves further, fingers diving into the wet center. Sami is quiet, only making breathy noises in response, and Gabby wishes now they were back at her apartment so she could spread Sami out on her bed and eat her out until the rapture.

She withdraws her fingers briefly, eager to get even a brief taste of Sami's pussy. She groans at the loss, mouthing wet kisses up the side of Gabby's neck.

"Taste so good, baby," Gabby murmurs as she pops her fingers from her mouth. She presses her lips tenderly against Sami's temple. "So sweet." Gabby moves her hand down once more. Sami gasps unevenly as Gabby switches between working her fingers inside and circling them around clit.

"Fuck! Gabby!" Sami cries out. Her shoulders start to tense and Gabby picks up her pace, enjoying the gasps and pants as she brings Sami to orgasm.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Sami cries out, her whole body shaking. Just as she's about to come, Sami pulls away and twist in the opposite direction. Gabby watches in stunned silence as she doubles over and retches violently into the toilet.

It takes a moment for Gabby to act, moving forward and pulling strands of hair away from Sami's face as she empties her stomach.

"It's ok," Gabby mumbles, adrenaline draining from the sudden change in mood. "You're ok." She rubs a hand down Sami's back as she slumps against the wall. Gabby grabs up some toilet paper and presses it into Sami's hand. She reaches over and flushes the toilet before considering what to do next.

"Do you have your cellphone?" Gabby asks, messily re-doing the buttons on her shirt. Sami gives a near-catatonic nod and listlessly points down at her feet. Gabby looks down, noticing with some amusement, Sami's phone sticking out the top of her boot.

"Clever girl," she mumbles, picking out the phone out and swiping it open. She taps on the message icon. "Jess" is the top message thread.

 _Come to the bathroom now. Sami is sick_. She types quickly. She hits send and presses the phone into Sami's hand, hoisting the taller woman to her feet.

"C'mon," she says gently, straightening out Sami's bunched up skirt. "Let's get you cleaned up." She unlocks the stall door and helps Sami toward the sinks. She grabs a paper towel from the dispenser and runs it under the cool water from the tap.

"You still with me?" she says, pressing the towel to Sami's head. She leans back against the counter and nods, eyes nearly shut. Jess and Ruby burst into the bathroom and rush to Sami's side.

"What's going on?" Jess demands, concern furrowing her brow. "What happened?" Gabby shrugs, trying to act as normal as possible.

"I think she had too much to drink," she offers. Ruby growls in exasperation and shakes her head.

"I told her the champagne was a bad idea," she mutters. Jess leans in close to Sami, saying something which Gabby can't quite catch. Sami nods a couple times and gets to her feet uneasily.

"We should get her home," Jess says. "Ruby, can you go grab her purse?" Ruby nods and exits the bathroom. Gabby wordlessly helps Jess as the lead Sami out of the club.

The night air is cool around them and Sami shakes visibly, leaning into Jess for warmth. Jess talks quietly to the valet guy that approaches them.

"I'm going to take Sami home," she explains. Gabby gives a brief nod.

"That's good," she says. She looks at Sami, whose head rests on Jess' shoulder. "You feeling any better, Sami?" There's a low moan and a headshake in response.

"She always taps out first," Jess explains with an affectionate smile. "You'd think with a brother like hers that she would have a better alcohol tolerance… Speaking of which, I wonder where Dean is?" Gabby smiles wryly, but doesn't say anything.

Ruby appears after a moment, arms full of purses and coats. She gingerly places a jacket over Sami's shoulders and hands two purses and a coat to Jess. A yellow cab pulls forward and a valet automatically reaches for the handle, opening the door for Sami and Jess.

"We're out of here," Jess announces, depositing Sami into the backseat of the cab. "See you on Sunday, Gabby." Gabby mumbles a farewell as they get in the car and Jess offers a small wave to her and Ruby as the car drives off.

Rudy disappears back into the club a moment later and Gabby reaches into the pocket of her jeans to check her phone for the time.

"Leaving so soon?" a soft voice catches her attention. Gabby turns to see Lilith standing next to her, blowing out a plume of cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, I'm beat," Gabby admits honestly. Lilith raises a brow, eyes drifting down to Gabby's clearly misbuttoned shirt.

"Yeah, I bet," She flashes a falsely-sweet smile. "Looks like you and Sami were having a good time tonight." She reaches out and plucks a long dark brown hair from Gabby's shoulder. Gabby's eyes narrow at Lilith's smug expression.

"Tell me, Lilith," Gabby says coolly."That thing you have going on with Luke? Is that real or is it just convenient for work?" Lilith's smile drops.

"I'm sorry?" She asks, blinking rapidly.

"I mean, I've never had a boss who tries to casually finger me during the day." Gabby offers a sarcastic shrug. "But, y'know, that's just me." Lilith gives her another tight smile.

"You think you're so far above me, don't you?" Lilith takes careful, calculated steps toward Gabby, "But let me shed a little light on something for you: We both want something we can't have. The difference is that after the wedding, and there _will_ be a wedding, I'll still be around and you'll be out of the picture." She smirks triumphantly as Gabby glares up at her.

"Me and you, Gabrielle, we're the same." Lilith drops her cigarette to the ground and stubs it out with the toe of her stiletto. "We're just a good time." A yellow cab pulls up to the curb in front of them and Lilith steps back as a valet reaches for the door handle.

"See you around," Lilith calls back as she disappears back into the building. Gabby stands there in stunned, dejected silence until she feels a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Ma'am?" The valet asks as she turns toward him, "Your cab." All of the fight instantly drains from her and she nods regretfully as she steps into the cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning finds Gabby burrowed in a mound of blankets on her couch, eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch right out of the box and watching "Adventure Time" reruns. She hadn't left her apartment all weekend, nursing a hangover on Saturday and nursing her heart today.

Lilith was right; Gabby knows this. Sami's getting married and, in spite of what TV and movies would have you believe, that's unlikely to change. Once the wedding is over, Sami will be Mrs. Luke Park and out of Gabby's life forever. The thought makes her miserable.

Her mind keeps drifting to Friday night. Did Gabby really think that one hurried, drunken fingerbang was going to change Sami's mind on the wedding?

She feels like such a clingy mess. This is the Kali situation all over again. She let herself get hooked on someone who saw her as a casual fling. It's not like Gabby can't handle casual, it's just that… nothing about Sami felt casual.

It wasn't like it was just sex either. Until two days ago, sex wasn't even a factor between them (ok, maybe she had thought about Sami while in the company of her vibrator once or twice, but that was besides the point). Gabby just likes being around Sami. There were so many endearing qualities about her, like the way she insists she rarely eats sweets but always sneaks gummy bears from the jar on Gabby's desk or that little face she makes when she's trying not to say something sarcastic. Gabby could spend hours talking to Sami, watching her eyes light up when she talks about why she went into law or how important her family is to her (even if Dean drives her nuts at times).

Sami could do so much better than Lucifer Park. She's better than an Easton-Ellis wannabe who wants to turn her into some sort of desperate housewife. Gabby only wishes Sami could see that for herself.

Gabby groans and slumps to the side, She lets her head settle onto the armrest of the couch and pulls her legs into her chest. Today feels like a fetal-position kind of day.

"I Want Candy" unexpectedly cuts through the air as her phone comes to life. Gabby raises her head, staring contemptuously at the object. She wonders if maybe it's Castiel, but he never calls her when he's working. She grabs it off the table, frowning at the unrecognized number on the screen as she taps the _accept_ button

"Hello?" she mumbles thickly. There is a long pause at the other end of the line.

"Um, hello?" a soft, feminine voice answers. "I'm looking for… uh, Is this Gabrielle?"

"You got her," Gabby says, rubbing at her eyes and rolling onto her back.

"Hi Gabby, it's Jessica Moore. Samantha Winchester's friend?" Gabby props herself up on her elbows. Why the Hell is _she_ calling? And how did she get Gabby's phone number?

"Hey Jess," Gabby replies, trying to sound upbeat. "What's going on?"

"Um… We've got a little bit of a problem with the wedding," she answers hesitantly. Gabby sighs and slumps back into the couch.

"Castiel actually has the reins today. He should be able to help you with everything," Gabby answers on rote. "If you need his cell number, I-"

"Sami has locked herself in her room." Jess blurts out. Gabby's face falls.

"What?" she asks.

"Sami locked herself in her dressing room," Jess repeats. "She's not letting anyone in, she's not coming out and she's not even giving a reason why." Gabby twists around in the blankets and sits up straight.

"What do you mean?" she demands. "What happened exactly?"

"I don't even know." Jess groans. "We were all getting ready before the ceremony. Sami asked if I could grab her phone charger from her car. When I came back the door was locked." Gabby sighs heavily and rubs at her eyes.

"Ok…" Gabby says slowly, "but why are you calling me?"

"I figured you're the wedding professional," Jess is clearly frustrated. "You'd have more experience than I would when someone gets cold feet." Gabby rolls her eyes. Jess isn't wrong; She has had to talk more than one bride (and a few more Grooms) off the ledge, so to speak.

"Look, Where's Castiel?" she asks. "Put him on the phone."

"Hell if I know!" Jess huffs. "He's been missing since this mess started."

"What do you mean 'he's missing?'" Gabby's brows furrow in confusion. It's not like Castiel to go AWOL while working.

"I can't find him. I've tried." Jess sounds more and more desperate with each passing second. "Look, can you just please get down here?" Gabby groans softly in exasperation, standing from the couch.

"Alright, fine," she says. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be right there, ok?"

"Thank you thank you thank you," Jess repeats. "Um… What should I tell everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Gabby asks, as she walks into her bedroom.

"Well, the ceremony is supposed to start at 1," she explains, "and it's… 12:53." Gabby pulls the phone away from her ear and bangs is softly against her forehead in frustration.

"Uh, just say… Let's see, send out one of the bridesmaids," Gabby instructs as she pulls a simple black shift dress and a pair of slingback heels from her closet. "Tell the guests there's been a wardrobe malfunction and they need to push the start back a bit. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"You're a Godsend," Jess gushes.

"Just part of the gig," Gabby offers, with a rueful smirk. She bids Jess goodbye and hangs up the phone as she continues to get ready.

Questions keep coming up as she grabs her bag and heads out the door. Where the Hell was Cas? Was Sami really calling off her wedding? Most importantly, was this _her_ fault?

* * *

She arrives at the wedding venue in record time, entering through the storefront. She bounces up the stairs, catching raised voices about halfway up.

"What part of 'leave' are you not processing!" Meg's growl echoes through the hallway just as Gabby reaches the door. She throws it open to see the chaos currently unfolding. Meg is toe to toe with a dark haired man whom Gabby vaguely recognizes. It takes her a minute to place him as Luke's buddy from college, Michael.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" he shouts harshly, stepping right into Meg's space. "Luke is demanding to know what the hold up is." Meg, to her credit, doesn't back down in spite of the good six inches he has on her.

"You can't be back here!" she insists. "You can't see the bride before the ceremony."

"That's only the groom, you nitwit!" Michael snarls. Meg's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Call me that one more time and your crotch is going to become painfully familiar with my Louboutin," she hisses. Michael's nostrils flare, but he takes a step back.

"What the Hell does wardrobe malfunction mean?" he sneers.

"It means you need to go!" Meg huffs, physically pushing him toward the exit. As soon as she shuts the door behind him, she spots Gabby, her shoulders sinking in relief.

"Thank God," she mutters, shaking her head. "Jess called you?"

"Yeah," Gabby says, shifting her "Wedding Emergency" bag over her shoulder. "Sami still hasn't come out of the room?" Meg shakes her head and glances to her left, where a large group of people are crowded around a door. Gabby takes a deep breath and approaches them

"Alright, the cavalry has arrived," she announces, Jess looks up and takes a steps forward, grasping Gabby by the hands.

"Thank you so much for coming." Jess says, face breaking in relief. "We still can't get her to say anything." She pulls Gabby into the circle of people surrounding the door. Madison and Jo stand to the side, looking lovely if upset, while Ruby squats close to the ground with her ear pressed to the door. Lilith is the only one who seems indifferent to the situation, tapping on her phone as she leans against the opposite wall.

Gabby feels someone's eyes on her. She looks up to see an older couple watching her curiously.

"Uh, John, Mary, This is Gabrielle, the wedding planner." Jess states, "Gabby, these are Sami's parents." Gabby can see a definite resemblance between Sami and her parents. Her father is a graying, solid-looking man, whose rough edges are still visible even in his tuxedo. Her mother is fair-haired and aging gracefully with the same ethereal quality that Sami possesses.

"I thought that serious-looking guy was the wedding planner?" Sami's mother wonders aloud, eyeing Gabby up and down.

"That's my business partner," Gabby offers politely, weirdly nervous under Sami's parents scrutiny.

"I hear crying," Ruby says, looking up to the rest of the group.

"This is ridiculous," Sami's dad steps forward gruffly and pounds on the door, "Samantha, open up! Quit fooling around. You've got everyone waiting for you out here." He turns and looks around, holding his hands out in exasperation.

"Where the Hell is Dean?" He barks. "He can always get through to her." Gabby looks at Jessica in confusion.

"Wait… Dean's missing?" She asks. Jess nods. "And still haven't seen Cas?"

"Nope," Jess answers, popping her "p" as she say it. Gabby shakes her head incredulously.

"Well, there's one mystery solved," she mutters under her breath. She takes a step forward, and shoulders her bag. "Alright, let me see what I can do."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." Sami's father waves his hands out in front of him dismissively. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to find out what's going on with Sami," Gabby offers with a tight smile.

"And what makes you think you'll have any luck?" he asks coldly.

"John, she's the wedding planner," her mother supplies, touching his arm.

"And she's Sami's friend too," Jess adds. Gabby takes a deep breath and musters up her most reassuring smile.

"Mr. Winchester, I deal with anxious brides on a weekly basis," Gabby says, "This isn't my first rodeo." Mr. Winchester's face softens slightly and he steps back from the door, giving Gabby space.

"Sami?" She knocks softly, "Sami, it's Gabby, your… uh, wedding planner." There is a soft shuffling on the other side and Gabby hears the tell-tale hiccup of a sob. She looks up at Jess, who has her fingers pressed to her mouth.

"Sami, I know this is a rough time. Why don't you open the door and let me in, alright?" Gabby continues. "We can just talk. I just want to know what has you so upset." There is a long pause and silence from within the room. Gabby looks between the others dismally.

"I knew this wouldn't work," Mr. Winchester mutters, "Look, someone find-"

"Gabby?" Sami's voice is thick with tears and muffled from behind the door. Everyone freezes at the sound. Gabby blinks several times in surprise and licks at her lips nervously.

"Yeah, it's me." She answers. "Can I come in there?" There is a brief pause before the lock on the door clicks. Gabby takes hold of the handle and looks to the rest of the bridal party, steels herself, and steps inside the room.

The bridal suite is sparsely decorated with a plush cream-colored chaise lounge and heavy marble vanity set beneath a antique gilded mirror. Sami's wedding dress hangs off the floor, ready to be worn. Sami sits in a wingback chair in the center of the room. Her long hair is swept up in a cascade of loose curls but she is still wearing a bathrobe. Her face is downcast with evident streaks of mascara marring her make-up. Gabby steps inside the room and closes the door, making sure to relock it.

"Hey Sami," She says carefully, taking the seat on the chaise. "How're you doing?" The question doesn't need to be asked; the answer is pretty clearly "awful." Sami shrugs listlessly and brings a balled up tissue up to her nose.

"What's going on?" Gabby asks. Sami stares at the floor and sniffs. Gabby longs to reach out and comfort her, hold her and tell her it will be alright. She's still not sure where they stand after Friday night, though, and she's not sure if she'd be crossing a line by touching her.

Tentatively, Gabby places a hand on top of Sami's. Relief washes over her as Sami's other hand comes up to cover her's.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Sami's voice is barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Gabby leans forward, attempting to look Sami in the eyes, "Like… with your life?"

"No, no… Well, yes." Sami shakes her head and looks at Gabby. Her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy from crying. "I mean… I don't know what I'm doing here." She lifts her hands out, indicating the room. Gabby glances around and frowns, biting a corner of her lip between her teeth.

"Well, you're here to get married," she supplies, at a loss for anything else to say. Sami raises her head and looks at her, face scrunched in frustration.

"But why, though?" She huffs, "Why am I marrying this guy?" She gets to her feet and angrily throws the balled-up tissue in the trash. Two days ago Sami was out having a blast and today she's having an existential crisis.

"Sami, where is all of this coming from?" Gabby watches Sami pace around the room, grabbing up another tissue and blowing her nose.

"How can one moment can fuck everything up everything so badly?" Sami mutters, a bitter smile twisting at her mouth. "You think you know a person and then you learn one little detail, and… It's like the world is tipped on it's side." Sami trails off, groaning pitifully. Gabby's eyes go large and her mind races; is _she_ responsible for this fiasco?

"Sami, please let me apologize for that," Gabby rushes out. "I had no right, I… I should've known better than to… I mean, we were both drinking and…" Gabby can't even get the words out. Sami looks up at her, face scrunched in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, "Why are you apologizing?" Gabby's mouth hangs open dumbly.

"I'm sorry, I think we're talking about two different things," she quickly blurts out.

"Wait, are you talking about the club?" Sami asks, sitting back down in the chair. Gabby scratches at the back of her neck and gives a brief, awkward nod. Sami smiles warmly.

"You don't, um…" she laughs lightly and looks away, "You don't have to apologize for that. That… that was a lot of fun. Sorry I puked on you."

"You didn't," Gabby assures quickly, trying to tamp down a goofy grin, "You're fine. Don't even worry about it." Sami nods gratefully

"I'm not in here because of that," Sami says, the smile drifting from her face. "This has nothing to do with you." Sami reaches into the pocket of her robe and pulls out her cell phone. She swipes it open and hands it to Gabby.

"What is this?" She asks, staring at the black and white text.

"It's an email from Luke," Sami explains. "He wanted to make sure I had the tracking info on Michael's wedding gift."

"So?" Gabby shrugs.

"Read down," Sami says flatly. Gabby scrolls through the email, scanning the correspondence between Luke and Michael. It all seems pretty blase: discussion on tuxes, reminiscing about college, complaining about work. Sami's name gives Gabby pause, though. She scrolls up the the start of the email and reads it through.

 _Michael,_

 _Although we have not been in contact in several years, please consider this me extending the olive branch. I want you to know that I regret our fallout and have missed our friendship dearly. You will forever be my brother, if not by blood than through the bounds of Fraternity. Sigma's always have each other's back, as we say._

 _That being said, I am reaching out to you with some ulterior motives. My fiancee Samantha is interested in submitting an application to work at the Legal Aid office. While I adore Samantha and feel she is a fine employee, I do not feel she is best suited for his position._

 _I know that you have some contacts within LA and it would be a great favor to me if you would find someway to ensure that Samantha's resume is "misplaced" upon receiving it._

 _Please call me sometime this week to discuss. I would love to catch up with you, maybe even introduce you to Sami. She is amazing, definitely a 10/10. Way hotter than anything we ever picked up in Panama City._

Gabby reads and rereads the email, face darkening in anger. Luke purposefully sabotaged Sami's Legal Aid job.

"This can't be right," she mutters. Luke has always been a douchebag, but she didn't think he was capable of being so purposefully malicious, not with someone whom he claims he loves.

"No, it's true," Sami says, her voice finally even. "I've read through all of it probably a dozen times. Luke destroyed my chances at Legal Aid because that's not what he wants his wife associated with." Her words come out bitterly. Gabby hands back the phone and sits down beside Sami.

"When did you find it?" she asks. Sami shrugs.

"About two hours ago." She says. "I don't know why I kept re-reading it, I just… You know, I always knew the kind of guy Luke was, but I… I guess I ignored it." The room is dismally quiet. Gabby rubs a hand over Sami's back in comfort, but she jerks away abruptly and jumps to her feet.

"Why do people treat me like this?" Sami yells, loud enough that Gabby is sure everyone in the hallway hears her. "I am not some sort of… Porcelain doll! Why do people think that I can't handle myself or… that I don't know my own mind?" Frustrated tears spring to Sami's eyes once more and she wipes them away angrily.

"All my life, everyone's always been 'look out for Sami, watch out, gotta be careful, Sami, the world is a dangerous place for a pretty thing like you!'" Sami rants. "My dad, Dean, Luke, even Jess and Ruby, everyone treats me like I'm made of glass and….and I'm sick of it!" She slams her hands down on to granite countertop, causing the walls to rattle slightly.

The air is tense. Sami leans forward and drops her face in her hands. Gabby wracks her brain over what to say. Any time she's had a reluctant bride in the past, she been able to remind her of how much she loves the man she's marrying and how great they are together. Gabby can't say any of that this time, not in good conscience. It doesn't have anything to do with her feelings for Sami either. This is about a good person getting out of a bad situation.

"Sami," she starts.

"I can't marry him," Sami states flatly, looking back at Gabby with wide eyes. "I just can't"

"And I'm not say you should," she replies with a small shrug. "If you don't want to get married, don't. For God's sakes, _don't_." Sami smiles wanly and slumps down next to Gabby on the chaise in relief.

"My parents are going to be so angry," she sighs.

"Why?" Gabby shrugs, "They aren't paying for it. And they aren't the ones tying themselves to some asshole for life." Sami gazes down at her hands, fiddling with the glimmering diamond resting on her finger.

"Everyone is going to hate me," she mutters.

"Again, they aren't the ones getting married," Gabby reminds her. "Remember what I told you at our first meeting; most of these people are only here for the open bar and free canapes. They can have all of that, with or without a wedding. Hell, they might as well; it's already been paid for." Gabby waves a hand around the room, earning a soft chuckle from Sami.

"What I am curious about is how you and Luke got together in the first place." Gabby wonders. Sami stares off into space and inhales deeply.

"Looking back, I don't really know. It was such a whirlwind." Sami admits. "I think he was just so glamourous and exciting and... different. I got caught up, I suppose." Sami gaze locks on Gabby's, her eyes darting to her lips and back again.

"I think you're the first person in years who's treated me like an adult," Sami mumbles, "'Why couldn't I have met you first?" Sami moves forward, their lips crashing together with no preamble. Gabby lets herself sink into the feeling for a brief second when an awful, anxious thought burrows into her mind.

She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to have Sami or her affection. She's just as bad as Luke or anyone else manipulating Sami. Luke bought her off to keep tabs on her. He bought her off because he knew that they are just alike.

Gabby makes a pained noise and pushes away, shaking her head.

"No, I can't do this," she mutters as a look of shock crosses Sami's face. Gabby takes Sami's hands and looks up at her apologetically.

"Sami, I'm not as good as you think I am," she stammers out desperately. "I'm impatient and a brat. I never take things seriously. I'm a total slob... ask Castiel!" Sam chuckles lightly and shakes her head.

"That doesn't matter to me," she replies.

"And I'm no better than anyone else!" Gabby blurts out, "Luke… Luke paid me off." Sami's face darkens instantly.

"He what?" She asks softly, "What do you mean?" Gabby scrubs a hand down her face.

"When you first hired me to do the wedding," Gabby swallows hard. She knows she has to be honest with Sami, even if it hurts. "He paid us 75 grand to take on no other clients during that time."

"So?" Sami expression flicks from furious to confused.

"He wanted me to keep tabs on you," Gabby admits reluctantly. "Let him know if you seemed happy or not."

"I don't understand," Sami shakes her head.

"I'm the one who told him about Legal Aid," Gabby divulges. "I knew I had agreed to a raw deal and he kept pushing for something. I… I didn't want to tell him anything. You had said the day before you didn't want it and I thought it didn't matter." Gabby's shoulders slump at the admission. Sami is quiet next to her and she fully expects her to run out of the room and out of Gabby's life forever.

"That's it?" Sami asks. "You just mentioned I wanted to work at Legal Aid?"

"I went behind your back," Gabby mumbles. Sami leans forward, searching for Gabi's face.

"You actually probably did me a favor," she says, a slow smile creeping across her face. "At least I found out about Luke now and not when I'm 40 with two kids, an awful marriage and a drinking problem." Gabby snorts in spite of herself.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness-"

"There's nothing to forgive," Sami cuts her off.

"Please-" Sami places a finger on the center of Gabby lips, silencing her.

"You got taken in by a manipulative asshole," Sami states. "Join the club." She pulls her hand away and gives a reassuring smile, which has no effect on Gabby mood.

They both jump as a heavy knock rattles the door.

"Sami!" Dean barks from the other side. A softer knock follows.

"Samantha, may we come in?" Castiel adds politely. Gabby looks at Sami, before rising and unlocking the door. Dean and Cas barrel into the room, Castiel startling when he sees Gabby.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Your job," Gabby snarks. "Where the Hell have _you_ been?" Cas shifts awkwardly from side to side.

"I was… taking care of some… paperwork," He replies. Castiel is good at a great many thing, but lying is not one of them. Gabby raises a doubtful eyebrow.

" _Right_ ," she says, giving his a quick once-over. "Your fly is undone, by the way." A blush rushes to Cas' cheeks and he turns away to fix himself.

"Sami, what's going on?" Dean asks, taking a step toward his sister. "Mom says you won't come out."

"I can't marry Luke," she states, looking her brother straight in the eye. Dean sighs heavily and clutches his chest.

"Oh, thank God," he mutters. He grabs Sami by the arm. "C'mon, go get dressed and let's get you out of here." Sami pulls out of Dean's hold.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go with her," she says, throwing a thumb in Gabby's direction. Her head jerks up in surprise. Cas and Dean's eyes dart to Gabby and back.

"Her?" Dean grimaces.

"Gabby what is going on?" Cas asks as he steps toward her.

"I'm getting changed," Sami mumbles, picking up a duffel bag from the corner and ducking into the ensuite bathroom. Dean and Cas turn their scrutiny on Gabby.

"What the Hell is going on between you and my sister?" Dean asks lowly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Gabrielle, this is very uncouth," Cas starts at the same time.

"Ok, look!" Gabby snaps, "There will be plenty of time to discuss everything later, but at the moment my only concern is Sami and what she wants and _right now_ she wants to get the fuck out of here!" She turns her attention to Castiel, a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"And, while I'm very happy to see you're is finally getting some, I don't want to hear one word about 'uncouth behavior.'" Gabby demands. "Going at in a cleaning closet? Really, Cas?"

"We were… not…" Dean stammers out.

"You both stink of Windex and floor polish," Gabby states in exasperation, " _Yeah, you were_." The two of them look away sheepishly as Sami emerges from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Ready?" She asks. Gabby bites at her lip and nods.

"Let's go," she says. Gabby reaches for the door, unlocking it and pulling it are met with a dozen pairs of eyes staring at them questioningly.

"Alright, everyone. Make some room," Gabby instructs, pushing her arms out to the side and parting the crowd so Sami can walk through.

"What's happening?" Sami's mom asks, "Sami, honey, why aren't you dressed?"

"It's not happening, Mom," Sami says, turning to look at her, "I can't do it. I can't marry him." Jess steps forward, placing a hand lightly on Sami's arm.

"Sami, are you sure?" she asks, face creased with worry. "Maybe it's just cold feet." Sami shakes her head emphatically.

"No, there's more to it than that," She places a hand on top of Jess' and squeezes. "I'll explain it all later, but I have to get out of here. Can you… can you please break the news?" Jess and Ruby both give concerned nods as Sami turns back and follows Gabby to the stairwell.

"Are you out of your mind?" a breathy voice squeaks. Gabby and Sami turn to see Lilith following after them. "You're dumping Luke Park at the alter!? What is wrong with you?" Gabby sees red and makes a move to verbally tear into the girl, but Sami extends her arm out to stop her.

"This is really none of your business," Sami says flatly. Lilith scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"You don't even have the guts to tell him in person," she sneers, shaking her head indignantly.

"I'm sure Luke will recover," Sami sighs after a moment. "And I'm sure you'll be more than willing to help him through it." Lillith's expression is stony as Sami turns and pulls Gabby down the stairwell to the exit.

"You knew about Luke and Lilith?" Gabby finally asks, breaking the silence between them once they reach her car. Sami snorts and shakes her head.

"No, but the look on her face confirmed it." She glances at Gabby. "You knew?" Gabby frowns and nods.

"I should've said something. I'm so sorry." Gabby twists to face her. "Sami, look, if you don't want to hitch your wagon to _this one_ ," she points to herself, "I get it. I'm kind of a mess and the last thing you need right now-" Gabby is cut off by an enthusiastic kiss and Sami's tongue diving into her mouth. Her hands cup Gabby's jaw, bringing her in closer. Sami pulls back, their lips parting with a "pop", and smiles at her.

"You talk too much," Sami mumbles, causing Gabby to snort with laughter. She pulls out her keys and starts the engine.

"You're just figuring that out now?" Gabby raises an eyebrow. They drive off through the city, Sami's hand intertwined with Gabby's over the gearshift. There will be time to talk and figure things out later. For now, though, they are comfortable driving down the road, future unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby surfaces into consciousness, first aware of the dull pain behind her eyes, then of the soft, warm body beneath her. An arm is draped over her back loosely and long fingers barely graze her skin, causing a ripple of goosebumps in their wake. She turns and lifts her head enough to see Sami's face, still peacefully asleep. Gabby smiles to herself scooting up the bed until she is squeezed beneath Sami's arm. She has no idea how she got so lucky.

The last year and a half hadn't been easy.

Sami had insisted that she and Gabby not dive right into a relationship. While all of her reasons were pretty solid and logical ( _just got out of a relationship, this is a time of transition, "you deserve to be more than a rebound", blah, blah, blah_ ), Gabby couldn't deny that it was a hit to her ego. She gave Sami space, though, letting her lead the way when it came to their relationship, whatever it happened to be. It was four months before Gabby summoned the nerve to ask Sami on an actual date rather than just hanging out with Dean and Castiel while they argued about Sci Fi movies (" _Mal Reynolds was ten times the captain that Han Solo ever was." "That's a lie and you know it, Cas!"_ )

Obviously, there was some fallout from the cancelled wedding. While Sami's friends and family were generally supportive of her choices, all things considered, the same thing could not be said for Luke. Almost right away, Sami was fired from his firm. Luke threatened a lawsuit against both Sami and Gabby, claiming malicious intent and fraud. For months, Gabby was understandably anxious on the matter, fearful that she would lose her business and her reputation. Luke would send threatening letters and emails, sending Gabby into near-panic attacks.

In the end, it was Sami who put her foot down and who pointed out to Gabby (and then to Luke) his harassment was crossing the line from a civil matter into a criminal one and she was not above pressing charges if he continued. Sami knew that Luke would do anything to avoid a scandal, and she was more than willing to share his emails and "interoffice" activities with local law enforcement and news sources.

"That's… Isn't that blackmail?" Gabby asked one evening, mouth full of Chinese food. Sami smirked and gave an apathetic shrug.

"I've taken enough of that guy's bullshit," she said, "and if I really wanted to push it, I still have enough for wrongful termination." Gabby stared dumbfounded at Sami before guffawing loudly.

Luke had backed off, but Gabby still decided to take a step back from the "front of house" planning, just until things cooled down completely. It gave her more time with Sami, anyway.

Fingers sweep gently over Gabby's bare shoulder. "Morning, Sweetie," Sami mumbles, eyes not yet open. Gabby lifts her head.

"Hi," she says with a grin. She wiggles up over Sami, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm, fuzzy," Sami answers with a groan. She lifts her other hand, pushing a few messy strands of brown hair out of her face. "I should never have had that last drink." Gabby frowns.

"But it was free," she points out. "Free drinks don't give you hangovers." Sami snorts and shakes her head.

"I think most of Vegas would disagree with you on that one, Gabs," Gabby presses her face into Sami's shoulder and giggles. The trip to Las Vegas had been a last minute idea, a celebration of Sami finally getting a position at Legal Aid. Dean and Cas tagged along, since Dean insisted that they couldn't have the real Vegas experience without him and Castiel seemed to be a package deal with him now. They still denied they were dating, despite the fact that they kept ending up in each other's rooms each night.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sami gives a tired smile as Gabby presses soft kisses along her shoulder and over her clavicle.

"Starting your morning off right," Gabby replies as she crawls over Sami, pushing the duvet away. There are few sights on this planet as gorgeous as a naked, tanned and sleepy Samantha Winchester.

Sami groans pitifully at the rush of cold air, but soon relaxes as Gabby blankets herself over her. Gabby's lips find hers and kisses her sweetly.

"Morning breath," Sami warns against her mouth.

"Fuck it," Gabby mutters. Her hands slide down over Sami's ribs and and hips, grasping at her thigh and hiking it up. There legs slot together perfectly and a small moan escapes Sami as Gabby deepens the kiss.

Sami's hands brush through Gabby's hair and over the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. Gabby shifts her leg between Sami's, enjoying the sharp intake of breath and soft whimpers from the other woman.

Gabby pulls back and starts to move lower, sucking and nipping at the tender skin of her neck and chest before taking one of Sami's plump, brown nipples into her mouth. Sami hisses as Gabby runs her tongue over the tender nub. She sucks on it lightly, looking up to see Sami craning her head back.

Gabby's hands slide down her sides, taking hold of Sami's legs and parting them further. She moves southward at a glacial pace, trailing her lips past her navel and towards the inside of her thigh.

"Fucking tease," Sami grumbles.

"You love it," Gabby replies, darting out her tongue and licking just to the outside of her labia. The muscles of Sami's legs tense in reaction. Gabby moves in, licking a long strip from the bottom of her vulva up to her clit. Sami makes an appreciative noise, and her legs relax outward.

Gabby focuses on Sami's clit in rhythmic licks, intermittently taking the opportunity move further down, lapping at her opening. She plants her hands one either side of Sami's labia, opening her up so she has more room for her attention.

"Fuck yes," Sami groans, twisting and writhing above her. Gabby dips her tongue down, fucking it into her opening. Sami moans lowly and Gabby can feel her thighs shaking above her.

She focuses her energy on Sami's clit, spinning her tongue around repeatedly the way she knows Sami loves. Gabby moves her hand down, slipping two fingers into her and thrusting in and out. Sami cries out loud enough that Gabby's pretty sure everyone on their hotel floor can hear her. Gabby loves how loud Sami gets in bed; how she lets her carefully-constructed composure fall away and just gives in to the baser parts of herself.

Sami's fingers tangle into Gabby's hair, pressing her face down further into her pussy. Gabby is nearly breathless, but she has no intention of stopping. she adds a third finger, hooking them slightly as she thrusts, aiming for Sami's g-spot.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Sami gasps. "Oh God, oh God, Oh Fuck, Fu-ck!" Sami moans and her whole body tenses and jerks as she comes. Her legs close over Gabby's head, tightening like a vise momentarily before instantly relaxing. Gabby grins as she slows her licks, enjoying the occasional twitches of sensitivity from Sami.

She licks at her lips and wipes the side of her face against Sami's thigh, crawling back over her and falling to her right. Sami hums and turns to face Gabby, sliding an arm over her waist and pulling them flush together.

"Good morning," Gabby says, looking up at her with a grin.

"Mornin'," Sami replies sweetly. She reaches up with her left hand and brushes a stray piece of hair out of Gabby's face. As she does, a glimmer catches Gabby's eye. She reaches up and takes hold of Sami's hand, looking at it thoughtfully.

"So that actually happened last night, huh?" she murmurs, glancing at diamond-studded band resting on Sami's finger. It's nowhere near as grandiose as Luke's was, but the way Sami's eyes light up when she looks at it reminds Gabby that it doesn't matter to her.

"Yup, sure did," Sami replies. Gabby pulls out her own hand, finding a matching band on her finger as well.

"Married in Vegas," she mutters. "So _cliche_!" Sami giggles and twines their fingers together.

"I find it ironic that you went and got married with almost _zero_ planning," Sami points out. Gabby chuckles to herself. Sami was mostly right; they hadn't really planned on heading to Vegas to get married, but it wasn't something Gabby didn't want. On the contrary, in fact. For the first time in her life, Gabby saw a future with someone she loved by her side. Maybe not a "Happily Ever After" necessarily, but definitely living happily.

"Oh no, we got accidently married last night," Gabby says jokingly. "Guess we have to spend the rest of our lives together." Sami giggles and pulls Gabby in for another kiss.

They break apart at the sound of a sharp knock on their door.

"Sami! Gabs!" Dean calls out. "You two decent in there?"

"No," Sami answers.

"We're not dressed, either," Gabby adds, earning a playful slap from Sami.

"Ugh, alright whatever," Dean responds. "Me and Cas are going downstairs to get coffee and breakfast. You want anything?" She looks at Gabby, who offers a quick shrug and nod.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can we meet you down there?" Sami says as she sits up. "Just give us a half hour or something. Go play the slots." Dean makes an affirmative noise and his footsteps fade down the hall. Gabby sits up and stretches her back and neck.

"I think I'm going going to take a shower," Sami offers, getting to her feet.

"Sounds good," Gabby replies as she moves to their suitcases to grab out some clothes. Sami slips into the bathroom but ducks her head back out a moment later.

"I think you should join me," she adds with a coy smile, "I still owe you from earlier." Gabby's eyes go wide with glee. She drops her handful of underthings and whoops as she charges into the bathroom after her wife.


End file.
